


Not So Easy

by CAOSCellBlockTango



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Growing Up, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOSCellBlockTango/pseuds/CAOSCellBlockTango
Summary: Taking back at the beginning of Part 4 - the Eldrich Terrors are in the background, but this fiction focuses on Sabrina growing up as a person, and coming to terms with few realizations. That maybe Nicholas did not deserve her? That being so in love with him, she did not focus on the fact that they were toxic together, and he didn't do right by her.With the help of Sabrina Morningstar, her new secret best friend, she begins to see it. At the same time, Billy Marlin comes into the picture, and asks her out. One innocent date, to take her mind off things. Or so she thinks at least.
Relationships: Billy Marlin/Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Nicholas Scratch, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> New story which will focus on Nicholas and Sabrina, but not without a few detours. Sabrina takes a pride lesson from her Morningstar counterpart, and she needs to learn a bit about herself, to grow - while Nick also needs to learn a few lessons. Huge Nabrina fan, but Part 4 was too easy on them. I am a sucker for drama. So here it goes.

Sabrina woke up that morning, a beautiful sun piercing through her windows, realizing everything that went down over the last few weeks. She had traveled in time, beaten the Pagans and the coven was saved, for now. She knew Blackwood was still around fomenting a plan to destroy them all, but so far, he was yet to show up. Sabrina Morningstar was performing her duties as Queen of Hell. All was good – well, apart from the slight detail that there were, in fact, two Sabrinas out there. They were in different realms, so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. They could both live the life they wanted, without barging on one another, and there was no reason why it should not work. Well, save for the reason that Sabrina had developed somewhat of a close friendship with her Morningstar counterpart. Her friends were busy with their own beaus, and she found in Sabrina Morningstar, an indefectible ally. _Secret best friends_. She suspected Ambrose knew about their friendship but decided to keep quiet, because he understood his cousin needed this.

As she was getting ready for another day at Baxter High, she could not help from thinking about her conversation with Sabrina Morningstar. It was about Nick, once again. She hadn’t seen him in a while, last time she heard of him was through Ambrose who told her that Nick and Prudence sort of got together. She could not help her heart breaking at the thought of Nick moving on with someone else. All that he said about her teaching him how to love, about loving her – it was all a _charade_. He had never loved her, or at least not in the meaning she gave to the word. If he did, he would not have given up on her so easily, he would not have had told her she was not worth it. Her mind roamed back to the conversation she had with Sabrina Morningstar, in particular word that stung: “If he doesn’t respect you, you need to respect yourself.” Morningstar hadn’t had the time to elaborate further, as Lucifer was expecting her for some ceremony in Hell, but she sorts of understood what she meant. After all, Sabrina Morningstar was a part of her, the strong part, the independent part, the proud part. She had to show pride in adversity. She was a Spellman.

“You weren’t worth it.” That sentence remained a leitmotiv in her life for months now, ever since he said the words. Even then, she did not take her queue, she fought tooth and nail to save him, to free him for Lucifer’s last part that sneakily remained in him. After that, he still told her that maybe a part of him thought what he’d said. _Well, screw you, Nicholas Scratch_. Why did she have to care so much? They all left her at the end. Harvey had left at the first bump in the road. Sure, she had him murder his own brother – well his shell body really – but he did not hesitate to toss her aside.

Then Nick came, and it was _bis repetita_. She spared no effort to get him out of Hell, to get Lucifer out of his system, she even was willing to overlook his sex addiction, the fact that he cheated on her with sex demons just to save their relationship. What good did it do? It ended with a heartbreak. She wanted everything too much and at the end, she was the one getting hurt. Her two exes with friends of her, respectively Rosalind and Prudence – yes, Prudence had become a friend, she supposed. Granted she could not control her emotions, she could still gather all her energy and walk her head high, get going with her life.

That is exactly what she did. She returned to Baxter High, took the classes she needed to and intended to hang out with her friends, to no avail. Alas, they were entangled in the limbs of teenage love. She was not. When she felt alone, she would rummage her dark thoughts again, and her mind would inevitably go back to the handsome dark-haired warlock. Love could be toxic. He almost called her a _half breed_ for Hecate’s sake, he just didn’t muster enough courage so she ended up doing it for him, but it was on the tip of his tongue. Yet, she let it go back in the day, with one small hug from him. As her mind raced with all the reasons why she was better off without Nick, Billy Marlin approached her at her locker: “Hey Sabrina, long time no see. I was thinking the other day, they are having a Rocky Horror Show Night at the Paramount tonight, and I was wondering if you would go with me.”

Sabrina furrowed her brow, she never imagined that Billy would ask her out. Did the news that she was back on the market, travel that fast? “Billy, that is… unexpected, to say the least? We’ve been going at the same school for, like, ever – and you barely ever spoke to me… You can imagine that this comes out as a surprise.”

Billy bore his blue ocean eyes into her honey ones before locking his gaze on the floor, all of a sudden interested in his sneakers. “Sabrina, I know. I also know I did not do right by you and Theo back in the day. But as you can acknowledge, things between Theo and I have changed. I’ve tried to make amends, and I am not the jerk I used to be – at least, I hope I am not. Remember when we worked together on Romeo and Juliet? I enjoyed your company back then, but you were still getting over Kinkle. I hoped that by now, this would be over and you’d be ready to give me a chance. It’s just a date. I promise I’ll behave,” he said flashing her a shy smile.

Sabrina knew she would not develop feelings for Billy, but at the same time, she was feeling alone and one innocent date wouldn’t do any harm, plus she loved Rocky Horror and she had to give Billy the benefit of the doubt. It seemed like he matured ever since their early days at Baxter High. Plus, not to spoil anything, he was very easy on the eye. She had never gone for blondes before. _Why the heaven not?_ She thought. Billy was looking at her expectedly, waiting for an answer. “Sure, Billy, I’ll go with you. It’ll be fun. Shall I meet you there – or…”

“If you don’t mind, I’d really like it if I could pick you up from your place? We can go grab a bite before and then hit the Paramount, if that is okay with you?” he said, wanting to make clear that this was an actual date, because he had an interest in her. The reality is that he had developed a little crush for her since back in the days they worked together for that English class. Then she had become a cheerleader, and she was beautiful in that uniform – not only hot, as the other girls, but actually beautiful. There was something about Spellman that he couldn’t put his finger on, at least, not yet, that attracted him, curiously.

She smiled and nodded. “That sounds lovely, pick me up at 7?” He agreed, flashed her another mega-watt smile and left for class. Sabrina slightly shook her head, smiling at herself, not quite believing that she was going on a date with Billy Marlin. _It is just a date_ , she thought. She was going to have a good time, and to watch the Rocky Horror Show. Not getting ahead of herself. Casual date with a cute boy.

The day flew by fast, she needed to swing by the Academy before going back to the Mortuary and get ready for the Paramount in order to speak to the High Priest, her Auntie Zee. As she stepped into her office, Nicholas and Prudence were there, in deep conversation with Zelda. “Sorry Aunt Zee, this must be a wrong time. I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just swinging by to pick up a couple of books from the library, and I thought I’d say hi. Also, to tell you I’d be out late tonight, don’t expect me for dinner or the evening, I’m going out. Prudence, Nicholas.”

Prudence’s body was pressed against Nicholas’ shoulder and he was lazily moving his fingers on her forearm. Sabrina thought they looked cute. It was an odd feeling, she never felt anything but jealousy when she saw them together. Now, she actually thought they were cute – and she was happy for Prudence. She had lost her two sisters, at once, one passing away whilst the other was missing in action, probably off somewhere with Blackwood. She deserved the comfort of a true relationship. Nick, well, was another story. She had told him that they would still be friends, but the reality is that whilst she was happy he and Prudence found each other, she couldn’t help resenting him. In a way, he had used her to learn what it was to be in a relationship, be with someone – if we expect the constant lying, from Amalia to the sex demons – and then gave up on her at the first complication. She shrugged it off. Maybe they simply were not meant to be.

“Sabrina, wait.” Zelda, Nicholas and Prudence. She looked at them, questioningly. Zelda took on to explain that they feared Blackwood would unleash the Eldrich Towers on the coven and Greendale. Sabrina listened with attention, but she secretly wished she would stay out of this one. She did not have the energy to fight this or put herself on the line, _again_. They could handle that without her, couldn’t they? “For the time being, it is just a supposition, right? Let’s worry about this when we get there, shall we? Now, I really must go if you don’t mind. Later.”

“Sabrina, can I talk to you, _alone_?” Prudence had insisted at the word _alone_ , as she let go of Nick’s embrace and followed Sabrina who was exiting her Aunt’s office. The two frenemies hadn’t spoken ever since Prudence got together with Nicholas. “All good Prudence?” The taller girl sighed, she knew she’d have to have this discussion with her boyfriend’s blonde ex. “Sabrina, listen, we haven’t really spoken since… well, Nick and I… you know…”

Sabrina could not remember the last time Prudence had troubles expressing herself, she would usually do it with a strange mixture of both elegance and cruelty. “Got together? You can say it Prudence. It’s not a secret, nor is it a big deal. I’m actually happy for you.” Prudence was dumbfounded, she certainly didn’t expect the girl she saw wallowing in loneliness and sadness for weeks now, to tell her she was happy she basically poached her boyfriend, the boy she loved from her. For a second, Prudence thought this was a plot to mess with her head, she was about to shot back a mocking answer when Sabrina beat her to it.

“Believe me Prudence, I know you think I’m messing with you. But you have been through a lot lately, and I am sorry. Admittedly, part of it was because of me and the mess I created around her. But, you deserve someone who cares about you and will be here whenever you need and for whatever you need. You need that now. If that someone is Nicholas, who am I to stand in your way? We had our shot, but as you mentioned yourself, we were toxic, ultimately. So, no hard feelings here. Just do one thing for me? Make sure you don’t fall in anything close to toxic – and know that I am also here for you, in case you feel like it.”

“Sabrina, thank you. I mean, I did not expect that and I am so glad that does not create any beef between us. I honestly prefer for us to remain friends – or at least civil towards each other”, Prudence said, with her signature smirk. “How’s Ambrose, by the way?” She asked the question very casually, but her insides tore at the idea of her ex-boyfriend, the other Spellman. “Well, heartbroken, but he is okay, doing better. We’re here for each, fortunately. Cousins through thin and thick. And there is nothing time cannot really heal, right? I’d love for us to discuss more, but I really must get going. Let’s try to grab coffee sometime soon?”

Sabrina left without even letting Prudence answer. She thought about all she said to her friend. She did not lie, she was pleased for her. She still felt a pang of hurt at the idea that Nicholas had forgotten about her that easily, then it bothered her less and less. Actually, she realized that her perception had shifted ever since she began discussing the issue with Morningstar. Speaking of her, she needed to contact her.

“This is the one, Sabrina,” Sabrina Morningstar squealed. The two Sabrinas had established a mental connection and she was able to summon her to her room at the Mortuary so that she could help her choose an outfit for her date with Billy. Sabrina was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves in the right places, arrived at knee-length and had her back and shoulders slight uncovered, while covering her arms at three-quarter length. Sabrina Morningstar had suggested she matched that with dark red lipstick and red high-heels. Morningstar approached and was about to give her the red headband she was wearing when her Spellman had another idea.

“I think it’ll be no headband for tonight,” she smiled to her Hell sister. Sabrina Morningstar liked the idea, she helped her get her hair styled, in a slightly disheveled yet controlled way. Sabrina looked fierce, an independent woman ready to take on the world – or at least the Paramount, for now. The two Sabrinas were sitting together, chatting when Sabrina Spellman spilled about her conversation with Prudence, and how her feelings for Nick were slightly changing.

“Sabrina, thanks Lucifer! If you were to ever give him a chance again, or _vice versa_ , you cannot overlook the bad stuff that went between you. Objectively, Nick was horrible to you. He cheated on you, lied to you, gave up on you at the first occasion, did not even say _thank you_ for saving him, for going after him in Hell, for still believing in him after everything. You know, I think that when you roasted him for his drama and narcissism that day, it was me – the part of me that was inside you – that just snapped. I don’t mean to influence you, you’re the sweet loving one after all, I’m the proud impetuous one, but please take the time to think about it all. But now. Now, Billy Marlin? We’re giving him a shot?”

Sabrina Spellman smiled, she couldn’t believe it herself. “Yes, I am sure you remember him as conceited, violent – and well he used to be, maybe he still is. But, Sabrina, the way he came to me this morning, he was another Billy. He was sweet, his eyes gleaming with impatience and hope. Not the idiot we trapped in the Mines with the Weird Sisters. I mean, we all saw him change for the better when he made amends with Theo and all. And it is only one date, it’s not like it means anything, right?”

“No, I say good for you, secret best friend. You deserve it. You deserve to have one night of carless fun with a boy who seems determined to court you. Plus, Billy Marlin? Totally _hot_. And who knows? Maybe he turns out to be your unexpected love story, just like Caliban turned out to be mine.”

Right, Sabrina Morningstar was with Caliban, perhaps Sabrina Spellman could go for her own former blonde resident bad boy. As 7pm as approaching, the Sabrinas parted ways, not before Morningstar told her Spellman counterpart: “I’ll be back tomorrow for all the details, go get him girl!” A few minutes later, she heard the door downstairs open and Ambrose shout to her his signature “Sabrina” with his strong voice.

As she walked one, she could hear Ambrose and Billy doing small talk, they did not know each other. “I am Sabrina’s older cousin, have stayed with her the Aunties for a while”, Ambrose had said. “Nice to meet you, I am Billy, I go to high school with Sabrina and she is expecting me, we are going to the movies”, Billy answered with a soft smile as he mentioned Sabrina.

“I am expecting him, Ambrose, thanks for welcoming Billy”, Sabrina shot as she was taking the stairs down. Ambrose was appreciative of how good Sabrina looked, his cousin was turning into a gorgeous woman, she had chosen the perfect dress, those three-quarter sleeves and this apparent back was sexy as hell, and the hair without a headband felt like a liberation. He had never seen her like this before. It seemed like she was doing better. He extended his hand as she was reaching him, and placed a small kiss on her cheek, murmuring at her ear: “You look spectacular, cousin.”

Billy was speechless, he was pretty sure his mouth was wide open. He knew Sabrina was a beautiful girl, but tonight, she was… breathtaking. That dress was made for her, black was her color, it makes her silver hair and her skin radiate. Her hair, like this, free of her schoolgirl headband gave her another dimension. She was sexy, hot, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. He was at loss of words; his vocabulary didn’t do Sabrina justice. She flashed him a smile as she approached him. “Good evening, Billy.”

“Sabrina, you look spectacular – and that is an understatement. I wish I had a better word, but you look absolutely, splendid” Billy said, shyly extending his hand to hold hers. Then, his brain stopped functioning and his took it to his lips and pecked it quickly. He turned red and blurted. “I am so sorry, Sabrina, I don’t know I did what I did. I didn’t mean to…”

Sabrina smiled at him, chuckling slightly. “It’s fine Billy. Also, you clean up pretty nicely yourself Billy”, she said to the handsome tall blond in front of her whose white button shirt and dark blue blazer highlighted his large shoulders. She then kissed him on the cheek and said to him. “I don’t apologize for that, and I do know why I did that”, she winked. “Why?”, he blurted.

“Because I wanted to.”

_This was going to be a good night_.


	2. Truth Must Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and Billy go on a date, and Billy is full of surprises. Nicholas, not so much as Sabrina runs into him at the Academy and his constant teasing causes him to be on the receiving end of a few truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter of this story, with a fierce Sabrina who roasts Nicholas (as she deserves, quite frankly) - comments are welcome and they help keeping up :)

Sabrina was in her bed, replaying the evening she had with Billy. She still had the taste of his lips on hers, he had kissed her so sweetly on the porch of the Mortuary before saying goodbye. She did not expect him to be considerate, Billy had a reputation. He would usually play around with girls, not wasting time with those who won’t “put out” as the boys would graciously put it. But for some reason, he did not try anything. He’d been the perfect gentleman and when he walked back to the door, he implicitly asked the permission to kiss her. He made the first step and waited for her to lock her lips with his, which she did without much thought. She thoroughly enjoyed the evening with him, turns out he knew the songs to the Rocky Horror Show by heart, who would’ve figured? He was fun, uncomplicated, and charming. Plus, he really had changed.

She was outright overwhelmed when, at the Italian restaurant he took her to, he interrupted a light conversation about horror movies and novels to tell her: “Sabrina, I need to tell you something.” She could see the tension swimming in his eyes as he took her hand on the table, gently, entangling his fingers with hers. “I am so incredibly Sorry for all I did. There is Theo, obviously, to whom I have apologized already, but I owe you an apology. I… What did to your WICCA posters back in sophomore year, it was stupid and offensive. I was a jerk. I see that now. You are a strong independent woman, you also did that to protect your friends from bullies, bullies like me. You did it for every right reason and I was horrible, cruel to you. The reality is that those traits, there are the reason why I asked you out. I wish I realized earlier that I admired you, because I do. The way you stand up for those you love, it is inspiring. I think I was secretly jealous of Theo – Susie back in the day – because I knew, deep down, that had it been me, I wouldn’t have anyone to be by my side the way you stood by Theo…”

“Billy…” Sabrina was moved, she said his name with a lump in her throat she did not even realize had formed.

“Please, Sabrina, let me finish before I chicken out. I am also so sorry for what I did back in sophomore, that day when Susie and I got into yet another fight. Gosh, I such a despicable person – that day, I inadvertently touched you and you... you stumbled. God, Sabrina, I…” He choked at the thought. Sabrina could see the regret in his eyes, which were gleaming with unshed tears. The shame, the guilt, those feelings were swimming in his eyes, and that is when Sabrina understood that Billy had changed, for the better. _The same cannot be said about everyone_ , she thought internally about Nicholas. She hated that she was on a date with another guy, charming sweet guy, and she spared Nicholas Scratch a thought. Sabrina Morningstar would be disappointed.

“Billy, you’re fine. I don’t even remember it to be honest. And, I’m fine, look at me. I’m sitting here in front of you, enjoying dinner and your company. I can see you regret and you’ve changed, you’ve grown up so much in so little time. Let’s just leave that in the past. Apology wholeheartedly accepted. For what it’s worth, I apologize too for that night in the Mines with my friends. We went too far…” Billy was vigorously shaking his head.

“Sabrina, don’t. We deserved it. We deserved way more, actually. One more apology and one tiny secret, and then we’ll move to _Dracula_ again?” He chuckled lightly before he spoke again. “Apologies for what I told you when we were at Dr. Cee’s, Roz and Harvey were there and I asked you how you felt seeing your ex-boyfriend and your boyfriend getting together. It was insensitive on my part, the way I said it. The worst is that I did care about you back in the day already, but I was too immature to just say it, so I played stupid games. I should have preserved you that day, offered you protection and comfort and instead I just mocked you. God, why have you accepted to go on a date with me already? Anyway, the confession. When we were in the Mines thinking we were making out with you girls, I secretly hoped you’d jump _me_. I would’ve been heartbroken if you had chosen anyone else, Spellman.”

“Is that so, Billy Marlin?” she said, smiling fondly at him. If anyone had told her that she’d be enjoying an evening out with Billy Marlin, she would have scoffed, even laughed out loud. But there she was. And there she was reliving before going to bed, just like the giddy teenager she actually is. She also liked how things unfolded when the time came to pay. He’d fought her over him inviting while she was adamant on splitting up the note. His way of settling the matter was quite clever. “Fine ‘Brina, we can split this time, but under one condition.” She raised her brow, curious to see what he would come up with. “You let me buy you dinner on our second date”, he said with a smile. She immediately fired back: “so you think I’d accept a second date?” Shyly he admitted: “I hope so. I’d love to.”

Billy hadn’t entirely changed, he still had that smug confident jock persona about him, the next second he was smirking at her. “Let me guess, you’re telling yourself that I am the smoothest of them all, aren’t you Spellman?” Sabrina laughed, it was the first time she actually laughed from her heart. She looked at him and teased him: “I think that describing oneself as smooth, takes off the smoothness of it all, crucially. And about that second date, sure. It’ll be my pleasure. Not sure I’ll take you up on you inviting, but sure I’d love to go a second date and get to know you more.”

That night, Sabrina slept with a small smile on her face, the smile of a promise that things could actually get better. That night, for the first time, when someone called her “Spellman” in her dreams, it wasn’t Nicholas Scratch. When someone called her “’Brina”, it wasn’t Harvey. In both instances, it was Billy. Funny how he interchangeably threw her those small names and she did not flinch for even a second. There was something natural about being with Billy.

The next day, she did not have classes at Baxter High, so she decided she would go to the Academy. Zelda had offered her to start teaching kids about magic basics and she had gladly taken up the task. It was entertaining, she loved being around the little ones, and she could let them train a bit on very easy spell while she would be reading up on the Eldrich Terrors. She hadn’t told anyone but Ambrose, but even if she officially took a bit of distance with the drama that filled the coven, she still wanted to be ready when the time comes.

“Professor Spellman…” called on her one of her students. She laughed and told him. “Eric, I already told you to call me Sabrina, it’s just Sabrina. I’m no professor.” Eric looked at her sheepishly as he said, “Sorry Sabrina, I guess I just got the hang of calling Professor Scratch that, and once we referred to you as Sabrina, and he corrected us, so…” _Of course, he would ask 5-year olds to call him_ Professor Scratch _. God, he could be annoying. Also, why would he tell the students how to call her._ She would have a discussion with him _._ _Not only about that, actually_. “Not to worry, I’ll tell Professor Scratch that I allow you to call me Sabrina, and that he should not interfere with what happens in my class.” As she said that, the bell rang and she made a sign to the kids that the class was dismissed.

As she entered the library for further reading, she saw Ambrose and Nicholas engaged in an animated discussion about conjuring theories. “Hello Ambrose,” she said with a wide smile, hugging her cousin. After she was done, she stood beside Ambrose and said, expressionless: “Professor Scratch.” Nick looked at her dumbfounded. “What did you call me?” Nicholas asked her with a smirk. “Is it some kind of unconfessed fantasy or something, Spellman?”

He knew how to push her buttons. All of a sudden, there was an odd energy steaming off of her, Ambrose knew about the rage his cousin could generate from that tiny body of her. He had experienced it once when he did not support her run for Top Person. He knew better than to stick around, so he took his leave, going in the alleys of the library. “You wish, Nicholas. I call you this because your arrogant-self demands from six year olds that they address you as Professor Scratch. Have I missed you graduating with a teaching degree? Also, you run your class as you please, Nicholas, but I certainly don’t need you to teach kids how they should address me. I am Sabrina to them. Is that clear?”

“What is your problem, Spellman? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? I am just teaching them respect. Sorry for requesting them to respect you. I won’t do it again.”

Sabrina scoffed. She tried to hold it together, but she was too far gone and he gave her the perfect excuse. “Respect? Nicholas Scratch, what do you exactly know about respect, tell me? You just made an inappropriate comment two minutes ago to a colleague, a fellow instructor, a fellow coven member.”

“A _fellow coven member_? That’s what I am to you Sabrina? So much for being friends” he snapped at her. The words she had used to describe their relationship had cut deep. He was not conscious of how much, but seeing her take his distances with him frightened him down to his core. Last night, when Prudence had casually told him that Sabrina was happy for them, that she gave them her unholy blessing in a way, it did not sit well with him. It bugged him, and he could not understand why. Or maybe he did not want to understand.

“Friends? You know nothing about friendship either, Nicholas. That time apart gave me time to think. That and a conversation with a good friend. I was vulnerable when I consented to friendship. But now I regrouped, and putting everything in perspective, the conclusion is quite straightforward: we’re not friends. We’ll never be.”

“That good friend is Harry I suppose. You ran to him, as you always do” Nick said, furious that Sabrina would lay on him that easily, and without any warning. He thought they were fine, they could be cordial to each other, even friends. They went through so much together.

“Leave Harvey out of this. He doesn’t know anything. Nicholas, friendship is not just a word. Friendship is the commitment to not hurt the other, to always be honest with them, to make them better as a person. But you? You hurt me and did not care for one bit, so long as it was making _you_ feel better. Even when you were given countless chances you did not deserve, you just kept hurting me over and over again. For no reason. Because being cruel to me, was making you feel better. You never were honest with me. Not when, at heart, you saw me as a _half breed_ , you remember that charming word, don’t you? Not when you were off cheating on me with sex demons. Despite it all, I forgave you. Not when you put me in danger by telling me you had killed a werewolf who threatened to take _my_ life. And you made me worse, you made me that insecure, vulnerable, clingy girl whose world revolved around you. The worst part? It would have kept revolving around you if you just had let me. That is not friendship. Not a single hint of friendship. Just toxicity. Sheer toxicity. I am done with you, in every sense of the term. I will remain cordial when we meet in the hallways, I’ll nod and say hello. But don’t expect anything from me.” She breathed heavily after all she told him without catching her breath once. Then she added, unable to hold it any longer: “I wish you had realized I was not worth it and just let me take Lucifer inside me. I would have preferred that any day than what you put me through. At least, I would have known I was facing an enemy. No illusions.”

She did not give him even a second to regroup or answer, she took the books that Ambrose had left on the table for her and headed towards the exit. “Sabrina” Nick exhaled before she turned and give him one final look. He never expected to see that much hate in her eyes. He really wanted to remain friends with her, because she was an exceptional person – and he knew that anyone was better off with Sabrina in their corner. But now, he had lost her in every single way. They weren’t together anymore. They weren’t even friends. They were _fellow coven members_. All of a sudden, Nick felt his eyes burning and soon enough, his face was submerged with tears. It was too much, more than he could take from her.

Ambrose had seen him from the other side of the library, crying in earnest. He rushed to Nicholas and just wrapped him in his arms. “I know, Nick, she can be ruthless. That’s just how Sabrina is, or can be, when she is hurt.” Nick enjoyed the warmth of Ambrose’s embrace – another Spellman he had hurt, by snatching Prudence off him, while he knew he still loved her. “Why are you being so nice to me?” Nicholas asked, with hiccups in his voice.

“Call it a Spellman thing, I guess? As for my cousin, I suppose she’ll come around, eventually. Maybe? I mean, I know her, and she did love you, no question. But you hurt her like nobody else did. No question either. Way more than Harvey ever did. I guess she is just figuring out that she can’t let people hurt her over and over, without pushing back. That’s another Spellman thing. We’re not the best at snapping, when we do, we snap cruelly.”

Ambrose patted Nick’s back, as the young warlock was doing his best to regroup. He was a mess, and he knew that her words would haunt him. He never took the time to consider things from her perspective, and never figured that even when she would forgive him and give him another chance for all the stupidities he might’ve said or done, it did not mean she would forget. She did not forget. _God, I almost called her a half-breed, the only reason why I didn’t was because she beat me to it_.

Ambrose retreated a few minutes later and went into the Greendale woods where he knew he would find Sabrina. “Cousin, how are you feeling?” She turned at him, startled by his question, as she did not see him while she was lost in her thoughts. “You know what Ambrose? Actually, much better. I needed to tell Nicholas all these things. The truth had to come out. I despise him. That’s just how I feel about him. He played the victim card all along and at some point, I gave him free passes every day because I perceived him as a victim. But I’m done. I’m done with him.” Ambrose did not say anything, he had enough experience in life, love and lust to know that she was saying so mostly to convince herself, because she felt somehow tethered to him.

Instead, he took her hand, for a walk in the woods, in the direction of the Mortuary. As they were roaming around, he felt her progressively relax. It reminded him of when she was a kid and she’d get angry. He always took her in the woods for a walk, would play with her for a bit, and it would always do the trick. She’d come back home rested and calm again. He asked her about her date with Billy and he was surprised to see how enthusiastic she was about the young – extremely handsome – mortal. “A second date?” he asked her when she mentioned that they made plans to see each other again.

“Sabrina, careful not to move too fast? You just had your heart broken, and you know boys. Always on their best behavior at first, then we tend to become jerks.”

She understood the innuendo and simply told him. “You’re not a jerk. You wanted to avoid that the girl you love becomes a murderer. There is barely any stronger proof of love and devotion. Caring about her soul’s integrity, more than your common enemy. Neither is Billy. At least, not anymore. He’s made amends and that it is rare enough for a boy to be noted.”

Ambrose smirked, he still thought that Nick and Sabrina were _it_ , they had so much passion going on, so much drama too – which came with the passion, but they just clicked when they were together. Sure, it had gotten toxic at some point, but mainly because of external factors. He was convinced they would find their way to each other.

_But a blonde hot detour wouldn’t do any harm_.


	3. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina continues to explore her relationship with Billy while hers with Nicholas undergoes new (not necessarily pleasant) developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in this story - I hope you like it - and thanks for those who commented, subscribed, kudosed and offered feedback, it really helps with keeping up the writing

It’s been two weeks since Billy and Sabrina had gone on their first date. They saw each other in Baxter High, and they were definitely not trying to hide they were sweet for each other – or at least, Billy was not. Harvey had seen her once with him, sweetly kissing in an alley in the library and had snapped at the both of them. “Get off her, Marlin!” he exclaimed, oblivious to Sabrina being into whatever Billy was doing to her earlobe and lips. “Harvey, it’s fine. Billy and I, are… well, we are seeing each other. It’s been a couple of weeks now. Nothing official or something. But you would’ve known eventually. And I take it Roz did not tell you?”

Billy tried as much as he could to hide the little pang of hurt he felt in his chest when she said they were not official yet. He knew that, but the truth is that he had grown fond off the blonde petite with a fiery sparkling personality. Harvey was bewildered at what Sabrina had told him. “You are seeing _him_? Seriously ‘Brina? The guy who tortured Theo day and night, the guy who took it on your WICCA posters, he even hit you once. Don’t you remember?” Harvey was frantic, he couldn’t believe ‘Brina, _his_ ‘Brina – well that is his _friend_ ‘Brina, of course – was naïve enough to go for a guy like Billy. Sabrina stared severely at Harvey, and he understood what was coming at him. “Sabrina…” Another look, and he knew he’d better save it.

“Billy, may I have a word with Harvey alone, and I’ll see you tonight. We’re still up for burgers and shakes at Cee’s, right?” That’s right, Sabrina had been too busy with the First Eldritch Terror, The Eldritch Dark, and had been able to get rid of it with coven’s help, Ambrose’s in particular and as a result, she kept Billy at bay, serving him excuses left and right, that he seemed to accept. She couldn’t tell him she was, well, a _witch_. After a first date, that would be arguably too premature. As Billy pecked her lips once last time before, he left, he couldn’t help but wonder why Harvey had reacted so violently. Sure, Kinkle and Sabrina had rekindled some sort of friendship after their breakup, unless there was something _more_ to it?

“Harvey, what was that?” Sabrina asked, expecting an explanation. “Sabrina, I care about you, I’ll always do, and I love you. I just want to protect you, I know Billy and I know the guy he can be, especially with girls. I just don’t want him to hurt you or to break your heart…” Harvey was interrupted as he heard the humorless laugh coming from Sabrina.

“You would know a lot about that, wouldn’t you? Breaking my heart and hurting me,” she fired, venom dripping from every single word. “’Brina…,” Harvey was at loss of words. He never expected Sabrina Spellman to snap that way, not at him. His Sabrina was sweet, loving and caring.

“Save it, Harvey. We both know it’s right – and it is in the past anyway. The difference between Billy and you, though? He actually apologized for what he did to me, to all of us. That must account for something, would you agree? Sure, he doesn’t know about my other life, and I didn’t try to save his brother, albeit in a very twisted way, but still.”

“Sabrina, I had no idea you resented me so much. I am deeply sorry for everything I said back in the day. I was hurting so much, and I took it out on you because you were there and it is true you did not deserve it. For that, I am sorry. But when we began working on Romeo and Juliet together, you gave me hope that perhaps we could find our way back to each other – then said that we couldn’t because of, well, your other life. But apparently you can with him, unless he is a warlock and I didn’t get the memo?” he answered, partly understanding Sabrina’s reaction but also hurt that she would give Billy an actual chance while we as also a mortal.

“I appreciate your apologies. Let’s leave that behind. As for Billy, are you seriously jealous, Harvey? Billy and I went on _one_ date, and are seeing where this takes us. We’re not together or anything, and yes there is a second date looming tonight, but with him it’s fun, uncomplicated and I deserve that after all I have been through with Nick, and you, quite frankly,” she had hesitated about that last part but decided to go for it, because yes, her two past relationships had ended in heartbreak so she would try fun and casual instead.

“I’ll admit, yes I am _jealous_. But can you blame it ‘Brina? You were my first love, you’ll always be and part of me will always hold on to that. But, let’s keep that between you and I, shall we? Roz doesn’t need to know. Speaking of which? She knew about Billy and you? How come and why didn’t she say anything?” Harvey asked, his mouth twisting in a pout showing he was quite annoyed that his girlfriend would hide such a big piece of information from him.

“I suppose because she actually knows what you’re trying to hide from her, Sweet Harvey. And also, because it wasn’t her place. She found out because I told her, she’s my best friend, I wanted to have her opinion. I was pleased when, unlike others, she didn’t judge or jump to conclusions. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have classes to attend and then a date to get ready for.” She left the library, shooting a smile at Harvey, satisfied that she got to tell him what had been on her heart for quite a long time. She hoped they could reboot their relationship on healthier basis, she owned to herself, to Harvey and to Roz.

As she arrived home, she was smiling, humming a happy song and giddy as to her date with Billy. She wouldn’t concede it yet, but she had grown quite fond of the tall (very) handsome blonde. Their interactions were not limited to making out, they had quite a lot in common. A passion for scary movies, for musicals as well, and they would never fall short of topics to discuss. He had that effect on her, when she was with Billy, her problems and obligations would fall in a far background and she would instead feel very light, very carefree. It was simple because, in a way, they got each other. With Harvey, she felt the need to always be overly sweet, put his whims and sensitivities ahead of her desires and she would censor that witty, take-no-prisoners side of her. With Nick, she tip-toed all the way, unsure of how to support him without overstepping, how to accommodate him without overbearing him. But with Billy, she could just lay the Sabrina Spellman she was on him, and he would take it all, the humor, the irony, the sweet and the sorrow and he would even play along with her, which would usually end in laughter. She just thought that is how casual dating was supposed to feel.

Ambrose was in the parlor, talking to someone whose back she had seen all too much. _Nicholas Scratch_. Granted him and her cousin were research buddies and had developed some odd Sabrina-free Prudence-free friendship, but she was surprised that the friendship would take her so far as to hang out together at the Mortuary. Sabrina hugged briefly her cousin and acknowledged Nicolas’ presence by an expressionless “Nicholas,” as she headed towards the stairs. “Sabrina, actually I’d like to talk to you, if that’s not too much of an inconvenience?” Nick asked timidly, still a bit anxious about her reaction after what she had told him a couple of weeks ago.

“It is actually, an inconvenience. Now is not exactly a good time. But I am sure Ambrose can keep you company for half an hour or so. Then I’ll be able to speak to you,” she answered, running to her room. After the book club’s meeting, she only had an hour before Billy would come pick her up. She needed to be quick and having Nicholas around for whatever reason, was just stressing her out. She couldn’t risk calling Sabrina Morningstar to help her with her outfit this time around with Nick at home. So, she just went with her instinct instead and chose a casual look, not too dressed up as it was a Dr. Cee trip. She went for a black leather knee-length and a red top that covered her arms while revealing the birth of her cleavages. _Sexy yet classy_ , she thought, happy with her choice as she applied her signature red lipstick on her lips.

She went back down to the parlor where Nicholas was waiting, sited. When he saw her, his heart missed a bit – or two, or ten – she was effortlessly breathtaking. Sabrina was beautiful, that was a given, but there was something about her in that outfit that screamed _sexy and confident_ , something he had never seen in her when they dated. That’s when it hit him, and it frightened him down to his core. They had to breakup for this fulfilled Sabrina to arise, he understood now even more everything she had told him the last time they spoke. He was brought of his thoughts by her voice: “Nicholas, what can I do for you? Is it about the Second Eldritch Terror? I must say I haven’t given it proper consideration yet.”

“No, Sabrina. I wanted to discuss last time we spoke, I mean we _actually_ spoke. Do you remember?” Sabrina remembered vividly, if it were under circumstances where she had more time, she would’ve shot a sarcastic comment, but she just wanted to be done with this discussion before Billy got there. So instead, she just nodded as a sign for him to go on.

“Right, well. I did a lot of thinking after what you said – and you were right. I owe you an apology. I am deeply sorry for everything I did to you, Sabrina. I hadn’t lied when I said that you thought me how to love. However, love alone is not sufficient. I understand that now. You have to put in the efforts, the time, the dedication and I did not. You did, you did it for both of us, and instead of being grateful, I pushed away because I was messed up. I put everything on you, blamed you for everything while the reality is that I had my responsibility in the problems our relationship had. For starters, I never considered getting to actually _know_ your other world, and I think it is something I should’ve done. I mean there are countless things, all I said to you, I hurt you and I understand that now. But please be sure of one thing, I never lied when I said I loved you. Heaven, part of me will always love you.” As Nick finished his speech, he expected an answer from Sabrina, anything. But she had remained expressionless, listening, but not letting him perceive a small indication of what was on her mind.

“Is that all, Nicholas?” she asked. He was taken aback by the indifference in her voice, he just told her he’d always love her in some way and that is her question for him, seriously? “Well, that is very kind of you Nicholas. I do hope you learn from our relationship and you build on it to try and avoid hurting Prudence the way you did hurt me. She doesn’t deserve it, either.”

_Prudence_ , _right his girlfriend_. For some reason, he had forgotten about her the second he set a foot at the Spellman House and could feel the energy Sabrina left trailing in their parlor. Sabrina had always had this effect on him, making him forget everything else but her. He wouldn’t confess to himself, but what Prudence and himself had was nothing to compare to his love story with Sabrina. Sabrina and he were epic love. With Prudence, it was just easy and comfortable, because he’d been there before. Sabrina always kept him on his feet, on edge, because he’d always been so afraid to lose her. Now, he did – and he was miserable not having her in his life anymore, not even as a friend. “No, what I am trying to say Sabrina, is I want us to be friends again. I know what I did was horrendous, and I apologize once again. But, honestly? Seeing you at the Academy, running into you, exchanging a few words without actually engaging with one another? It is killing me. I need us to be alright.” He did not seem entirely convinced in referring to friendship between the two of them, but decided to brush it off, for now.

“We are alright, Nicholas. We are civil, cordial to each other and that’s already a lot, considering, our history. I appreciate the offer, but I am not interested. A friend, _a true friend_ , cares about the other’s feelings. He doesn’t hurt them on purpose, over and over again. I can forgive you for that, but I cannot be friends with you either. At least, not for now. I was not worth it, remember?” He never expected to see that amount of hatred in her words, but that last sentence it hurt, so much, and it that day, that moment where he told her that haunted him at night. He could never tell her that, especially now that she had stomped over his offer and his heart, in such a _civil, cordial_ way. “Sabrina…,” he exhaled, unable to construct a proper sentence to express the feelings he was experiencing at that moment.

“Nicholas, I appreciate your efforts. But I must leave now. We can talk more another day? I am not saying we’ll never be friends again, I just need time – time away from you.” Nick nodded, devastated that she’d need time away from him while he precisely came for the exact opposite, because he needed time _with_ her. Before he left, he told her: “by the way, you look extremely pretty, Sabrina. Are you off somewhere?”

“Actually, I am. I have a thing tonight.” Sabrina did not want to give more details, but her cousin stepped in and he was in a mood to mess with Sabrina and Nicholas. “Cousin, you look drop dead gorgeous in that outfit. Ready for that date, aren’t we?” Sabrina looked at Ambrose as if she were about to shoot him daggers. All of a sudden, Nicholas felt angry, and dare he say it, _green_ with envy and jealousy. “Date? I see you didn’t lose time to go back to your mortal, what’s his name again? Sweet _Harry_.” Sabrina looked utterly shocked. Nicholas hadn’t understood a thing, there would be a long way to go before they could be friends.

“There, Nicholas. That is why we cannot be friends. First, because you attack me and hurt me, to make yourself feel better and not to face whatever crap is going through your mind. Second, because you think so little of me, that you actually believe I’d be able to do that to Roz, my best friend. Now get out of my house.” Nick felt like an idiot, she was so angry at him, but coldly. She remained very articulate in setting out everything wrong in what he had said. The reality is that he did not think, he was just so jealous and it hit him as a surprise. He did not expect himself to react in the way he did. “Sabrina, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” She interrupted him just by the look in her eyes. “I said get out, Nicholas – right now, you don’t want me to make you leave.” Her anger matched his jealousy and he knew better than to mess with an angry Sabrina Spellman, so he just lowered his head, looking like a sad puppy and saw himself out.

He only had one idea in mind, go to Dorian’s and get drunk. To forget. It did not even occur to him to wait and see who Sabrina was going out with, it only mattered that it was not with him – and he needed to drink, fast, a lot. Meanwhile, at the Mortuary, Sabrina was having it with Ambrose: “Why did you have to talk about the date, Ambrose, with Nicholas around?” Her cousin recoiled, back against the wall, afraid of the blonde when she was in furry mode. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry, cousin. Okay? Please calm down? You don’t want Billy to see you like that.” Weirdly, the sole mention of her upcoming soothed her, anger was soon replaced by excitement. “You’re right, Ambrose. I overreacted. Sorry. I must go now, he should be here any…” as she was about to finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. “minute.”

When she opened, he was there, in a nice dark blue shirt that hugged his muscles, and a camel leather jacket. “Billy, the camel for the leather jacket was a _risqué_ but you definitely rock it.” He smiled at her, lost in his thoughts for a second before he scoffed: “Please Sabrina, you make me look underdressed. You look absolutely breathtaking,” he said, kissing her lightly. “Shall we?”

The drive to Cee’s has been spent singing together to some soft rock that was on the radio, they were so comfortable with each other that Sabrina could barely believe it. This was Billy Marlin, former bully Billy Marlin and there she was, singing with him in his car, and it felt _so freaking right_. Life has its unexpected twists to say the least. The dinner was as fun, they discussed feminism and Billy had revealed he read the _Feminine Mystique_ , that was sitting on his mom’s bookshelf, the day he hit Sabrina by accident. Her hear swelled to the admission. “I felt horrible, I know I said this, but I am incredibly sorry.” His eyes were swimming with sadness, self-disgust, tears began to form in his eyes. That’s when Sabrina got up immediately from her side of the booth to straddle him, hugging him tightly: “you’re all good, Billy. I told you, I didn’t even realize. Please, let us have a good night?” Her comforting words made him feel better, he chuckled sadly and added: “Maybe, but I’ll never forgive myself. But, right, enough of this.” The night has flown by fast. They hadn’t realized and it was soon 11. Yet, they did not want to leave each other. Neither of them wanted. When Billy drove back Sabrina to the Mortuary, he was about to say his goodbyes when she said, on instinct: “do you wanna maybe come in?” Billy’s eyes narrowed: “Sabrina, I think it’s way too soon. You’re special, and I don’t want you to believe I am just doing this for _that_.”

Sabrina was laughing: “I meant to watch a movie, Billy. I agree with you it is too soon. But that was sweet of you to say.” He blushed, intensely under her stare, while she was still smirking at him. They decided on a typical rom com and as the film went on, they started to drift towards each other, Billy holding Sabrina against his chest and making his hand travel through her hair. “Spellman, your hair is like silver, I’ve never seen that color before. Was it always like that? I remember it changed at some point a couple of years ago.”

Sabrina looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. “Were you so entranced in me that you noticed my hair color changes, Billy Marlin?” He looked at her, with a fond smile. “Would that be so bad if I said I was?” Then he kissed her. This time around, it was less innocent, it was passionate – not as passionate as it used to be with Nicholas, arguably, but that would come with time – and she could feel all the tenderness, the care he had for her. She gave in fully in that kiss when they got interrupted by Hilda. “My love, I am sorry to interrupt, but it’s just, school night and pretty late, and Billy here…” She was looking at him sweetly, which surprised him knowing the last interaction he had with Hilda. “Ms. Spellman, it’s so good to see you again. In different circumstances. I apologize for the scene I caused at Dr. Cerberus’ last time, and what happened with Theo.” Hilda smiled at him. “It’s alright love, I can see you’ve changed. Are you gonna be safe driving back home that late, or would you spend the night in the guestroom?”

Sabrina was slightly uncomfortable, having him spend the night was going a bit too far? Billy sensed she began to get tense, and he could not blame her. “It’s all good Ms. Spellman, thank you though. But I live nearby, a ten-minute drive tops. Thank you for having me, Sabrina and Ms. Spellman, it was good to see you.”

Sabrina got off the couch to walk him at the door. As he kissed her goodbye, he couldn’t help but ask her: “So, Spellman, are you my girlfriend, now?” Sabrina was at loss of words, this sentence sent her back to that day when she was in her bed with Nick and she had asked him a similar question: “ _Nick, are you my boyfriend_.” He had answered he hoped he was. That ship has sailed a long time ago. Instead, there she was in front of blue-eyed blonde handsome young man with whom everything was simple, and so she did not think much when she said: “only if you’re my boyfriend, Billy Marlin.” He took her in her arms, hugged her tightly and murmured at her ear: “Good night, _girlfriend_.”

As Sabrina was headed to her room to get ready for bed, she thought that this was maybe the start of something new, and hopefully, something good. She had to tell Morningstar. They hadn’t seen each other in so long.

As her new something was making her giddy, little did she know that the phone ringing in the kitchen would bring her back to an old something that would erase all the giddiness.


	4. Here Wo Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina goes to Nicholas' rescue and they end up tearing each other apart once again. Meanwhile, she goes to the carnival with Billy and he just seems so right. Beware which Sabrina you are dealing with !

Sabrina was going for a good night of sleep after her eventful evening, culminating in getting in an actual relationship with Billy Marlin, of all people. But the fate decided otherwise. The phone of the Mortuary rang. As everyone had already gone to bed, she picked up: “Spellman Mortuary, this is Sabrina, how can I help you?” She recognized the voice at the other end of the line the moment the person cleared up her throat: “Dorian? Why are you calling me? Did something happen at the coven?” Dorian chuckled lightly. “No, not at the coven, Sabrina. But here. You see, Nicky dear came in, and let’s just say one bourbon led to ten or eleven others, and he can barely walk and he doesn’t want to leave or stop either. I don’t know what to do with him.”

Sabrina was initially mad, she thought that at least, now that he had broken up with her and got her out of his life, he would get rid of those bad habits of him since he was so adamant on blaming it all on her. “Dorian, I think you should get in touch with Prudence. Nick and I aren’t…” Sabrina began before Dorian interrupted her, sighing: “Sabrina, both you and I know that in his current state, he’ll only listen to you. Plus, he mentioned some weird story about you and another guy and how he was an idiot. I didn’t follow everything, I must say. Will you come, please?” Dorian was almost begging. A part of her – that she thoroughly ignored – actually liked that after all that happened, she was still the only one to be able to solve a Nick-related problem. At the same time, it reminded of why they had not worked, because she tried to fix him instead of letting him fix himself.

She remained silent for a minute. She tried to reason with herself, to remind herself that she was through with Nicholas Scratch, and that he could do whatever the heaven he wanted, it wouldn’t be her problem. But, he was a member of the coven and the troops were depleting. She had to come to his rescue, yes, that was for the coven. That had nothing to do with anything, especially not their common history. “Fine, I’ll come, Dorian.” She then murmured the spell, _lanuae magicae_ , and there she was, in that gentlemen’s club.

She couldn’t help it, but memories came back flooding, when he fell short of calling her a _half-breed_ when he was drunk, when she caught him cheating on her with sex demons. She did not like that place, and yet, there she was, ready to save her ex-boyfriend from himself. Once again. She saw him, sprawled on the floor, his eyes barely opened, his hair disheveled, bourbon cups all around him, partly on the table, partly on the floor with him, and him hugging the bottle tightly. He had an idiotic smile, and Sabrina couldn’t help but feel the rush of emotions when she saw him. Pity mixed with pain and a bit of fondness, he was awfully cute and there was no denying that well, he was handsome.

She lowered herself at his level and whispered to his ear: “Nicholas, can you hear me?” His head shot, his glassy eyes boring into her green-hazelnut orbs. “Sabrina, is it you?” He couldn’t see her right, but he recognized her voice and her smell, even intoxicated. “Sabrina, I am so happy you’re here,” he smiled at her, his head lulling over his shoulder. “Nicholas, Dorian tells me you don’t want to go home. Why is that? Prudence is most likely waiting for you, worried sick.”

Nicholas chuckled, cynically. “Prudence doesn’t _worry_ , Spellman. She’s not like you. She’s not…” There it goes again, thought Sabrina, he was going to insult me. “as loving as you are, or at least, used to be,” in a blink of on an eye he went from a smile to almost crying. He looked utterly devastated. “Yes, you used to love me. It’s easy to see with you, you would do anything for those who love.” _Well, here I am trying to get you to go to bed in the middle of the night, it must mean something, right? Yes, that I love the coven, of course_ , she internally berated herself for going there again. A moment of weakness. “You did everything for me, and more. I took you for granted, and now I’m alone, sitting in a bar, drinking, to forget that now, there’s someone else, Lucifer knows who, taking you on dates, holding your hands, kissing your lips… Heaven, your lips, Spellman,” and then he approached to try and kiss her. She immediately backed down, going back on her feet and trying to get to stand up. “Nicholas, you’re intoxicated and not in your right mind. Do you think you could remain still long enough for me to teleport you back to the coven?” He just nodded, looking at her miserably, with puppy eyes. Using the teleporting spell a second time in such a short amount of time had drained her, so much that when she got in his room, they stumbled together in bed, Nicholas’ arms tightly holding her against his chest, by her waist.

As his state was not very reliable, she could easily break away from his hold. He looked at her, imploringly: “please come back to bed with me Spellman, I just want to cuddle, I miss cuddling with you.” In other circumstances, Sabrina’s heart would’ve melted at this confession. But she knew that Nick was drunk and wouldn’t remember anything the next day. He probably didn’t mean. Why would he miss cuddling with her while he was doing way more than that with Prudence? The simple image of it made her sick.

She began to undress him and clean as much as she could around his mouth, his hands, so that he could sleep more or less comfortably. She couldn’t avoid blushing when she saw him in his underwear, bare-chested. There was no denying that Nicholas Scratch was an extremely handsome young warlock. Once she covered him with the blanket, she ran her hand through his dark locks to soothe him to sleep. As she was leaving, she saw him hugging his pillow, tightly, murmuring: “Don’t leave. I love you, Sabrina.”

She would lie if she said that did not do anything to her insides. As she closed the door behind her, and his words made their way to her ear, her heart skipped a beat. She knew Nicholas could be sweet, but then he would spoil it all by saying something hurtful. _You weren’t worth it_. That, he had told her, perfectly sober – granted a small part of Lucifer was still in him, but he didn’t take it back. Instead, he told her he wasn’t sure whether he said those words under Morningstar’s father control, or on his own whim. She had to remember that, that for Nicholas Scratch, she was not worth it. Sabrina found Prudence asleep in her room, she was surprised she didn’t find her in Nick’s room. Not willing to wake her up, she just wrote her a note: “ _Take care of Nicholas tomorrow. Dorian called, I got him from the Grey House, but he’s going to feel like shit tomorrow_.”

And boy, was she right. When Nicholas woke up, a drum was hitting inside his head, the sunlight piercing through his window made him want to kill himself and his throat was as dry as it had ever been. He barely remembered last night. He knows he went to Dorian’s and got drunk, but after that, it was all a blackout. He headed for breakfast where he sat beside Prudence, who was looking at him, with a smirk. “Hi, I don’t remember what happened last night, but thank you?” His girlfriend looked at him quizzically, before she said: “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even know where you were. You know I’m not the clingy type. You went off on your own, and so did I,” she reasoned, very rationally, very coldly. “Then who? I don’t remember a thing.” Prudence answered, shrugging her shoulders: “Sabrina.”

That is when he snapped. He was restless, her name had prompted flashes here and there. He had seen them in his sleep and thought it was just his mind playing games on him. But it had been true. He could see her getting out of his room, and those words he had told her. Drunk. Remorse washed over him, first. For leading on Sabrina, for blowing hot and cold, going to her place to accuse her of going back to Harry then having her help him and saying what he said. _Hecate, I am a jerk_. _She is worth it, of course, it’s me who isn’t worthy of her_. He also came to realize that Sabrina has come to help him, in spite of all he said, all he did, when push came to shove, she swallowed her pride, her anger, her hurt and came at his rescue. Once again.

This simple thought made him want to go on his knees. She was killing him with kindness. That was Sabrina Spellman for him. Always taking the high road, while he was outright pathetic. He had to talk to her _again_ , to make things with her right. They couldn’t go on like that, he couldn’t go on like that. And that’s when it hit him.

He had feelings for Sabrina Spellman, strong romantic feelings for his ex-girlfriend. Heaven, it was more than that. He was in love with her. After all that happened, the words exchanged, the detour in Hell, the breakup, the elusive friendship, the venom they exchanged, Sabrina Spellman was _it_ for him. Because she could handle him at his lowest. Even more so, not only was she able to handle him, but she was also willing to handle him at his lowest. That’s when everything sort of fell into place.

He understood why he absolutely wanted her in his life, in whatever capacity. He understood why he almost went nuts at the mention of Sabrina dating another guy – that is because she was meant to be his, only his and he couldn’t do without her. All these months after they broke up, he managed, he got by but there was something missing. That something was a her and the part of his heart she had taken with her when she left and that he’d only get back once he’d get her back. She had taught him how to love, and taken with her that part of his heart that could actually love selflessly, unconditionally. It was hers. It’s always been hers.

He was not sure if he was thinking straight, or whether it was the alcohol in him making him excessively nostalgic and sickly romantic. The alcohol, or Spellman? He forgot Prudence was an outstanding telepath and with his system weakened by his night of debauchery, she had listened to all his turmoil. She was not disappointed, nor was she surprised. She knew Sabrina and Nick belonged together. She also knew who she belonged with, and as much as she cared for Nick, it wasn’t him. She then said: “you know, if you want to go after her, I’m not going to stop you.” He turned to her, shocked at first, before understanding what went down.

“For Hecate’s sake, you must stop doing this Prudence. People’s thoughts are private. That includes your boyfriend’s thoughts.” She raised her eyebrows: “Boyfriend? You spent way too much time with Sabrina, Nicky. We just enjoy each other’s company. That’s all. And as I said, the day you go back to your _actual_ girlfriend, I won’t hold you back.” She then hopped off the chair she was sitting on, graciously, as she usually does, pecked his lips quickly precisely as Sabrina was coming in with a small jar in her hands. _She had done it on purpose,_ Nicholas thought. Seeing Sabrina at the Academy and not being even able to talk to her, it was crippling. He followed her as she headed towards the dormitories, before she got an eye on him and strode in his direction instead. All of a sudden, his mouth went dry.

“Sabrina, what are you doing here?” Even that simple sentence came out as a stutter from Nicholas, as nerves, alcohol-induced confusion, longing, lust, regret and a thousand other feelings bumped into each other within his body. She flashed him a small smile with a bored expression. “Checking on you, I guess. And bringing you this hangover potion my Aunt Hilda made for you. I am glad you’re doing okay, Nicholas.” _Nick, call me Nick_ , he thought but didn’t dare saying it. “I am really glad you’re okay. I have to say, I was scared.” Sabrina had done a lot of thinking when she got back, she figured she would always care about Nick, in a way. Maybe they could not be friends, for the moment, but who knows what the future held for them? He hurt her, but she could not hold a grudge forever, and seeing him in that state of decrepitude last night, she couldn’t help the urge to help him, to really help him – even if she knew there would be the risk of him pushing her away, one more time.

“Why?” he murmured in a barely audible whisper. “Why was I scared? Because you almost passed out and…” Nicholas shook his head, he needed to know. “Why did you come to my rescue, after all that went down between us, Sabrina?” She sighed, she had to tell him something, but also not too much because he was in no state to have this conversation and she was not ready either. “Because, regardless of what happened, I don’t want to see you hurt or worse, Nicholas. You’re a member of this coven, and…” She sighed again as he was looking at her expectedly. That part on the coven was not what he was hoping for, but after what he laid on her the previous night, that’s all he deserved, he guessed. “And we have history, I don’t want to see you hurt, because I care about you. I’ll always be in your corner – as long as you’ll let me, I’ll be here _to catch you_ , as an ex, a fellow coven member, a friend. You name it. I’ll gladly catch you, but I can’t help fixing you since you systematically push me away. That hurts too much. I’m through with this.”

Something in him snapped. It was the way she constantly gave him hope and then second after, she would ruin it, an eternal emotional tease – that is what Sabrina Spellman was. He looked at her, with a mixture of venom and hurt in his eyes, and he impulsively blurted the next words: “I am not some broken boy who needs fixing, and even less who needs _you_ fixing him.” She smiled sadly, shaking her head, her beautiful silver locks following the movement of her head. “Yes, you do need fixing Nicholas. Sorry to break it down to you. And see? That’s exactly what I was talking about…” Unshed tears began forming in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let him see that his words had cut deep. Pushed away once again. “This. You, pushing me away once again, thinking it will help the problems disappear. I don’t know what I was thinking telling you all of this. I should’ve known better. I don’t know why I always go back to what hurts me, I guess I need fixing too. Goodbye, Nicholas. Feel better.”

She left, once again, having the last word, leaving him absolutely destroyed – emotionally and mentally, that is. Physically, he knew that his Aunt Hilda’s potion would do wonders. He had lashed out at her, once again. She had come in peace and yet he found a way to hurt her, while all she wanted to do, was help. He needed to figure out why – and quick – because meanwhile, there was another boy – or was it a girl? – that was taking Sabrina away from him.

“Sabrina Morningstar, you didn’t do that.” Sabrina Spellman was in her room, looking with narrow eyes at her secret best friend. Earlier that day, Spellman had called on Morningstar to do her bidding with Nicholas. She wanted him safe and well, but couldn’t see him just yet. She didn’t have the energy – that and she had a math exam she needed to attend at Baxter High. They were at the Mortuary, in _their_ room, as they like to call it and Sabrina Morningstar was telling her how things went down between her and Nicholas – her as Sabrina Spellman. For some reason, Sabrina knew that it didn’t go well. She had felt it, the two Sabrinas surely had a connection – they did share a soul, after all.

Nicholas’ words stung. Sabrina realized they had a long way to go before they could act normal around each other. That thought saddened her. But Sabrina Morningstar was right, she did handle him the way she must’ve. She had been assertive, firm yet had left the door opened for her help and assistance. “You’re right Sabrina, Nicholas needs fixing, and he needed to hear it as well, even though it hurts. It’s funny though.” Morningstar furrowed her brows questioningly. “Nicholas broke up with me because he needed fixing, that I was so adamant on helping him and he wanted neither fixing nor help. On the other hand, I got with Billy after himself, on his own, realized he needed fixing and fixed himself. He came to me after he was done coming to terms with his shortcomings, and he is just adorable.” Morningstar was dubious, she remembered Billy Marlin, and not in a very good light. “Be aware Sabrina, this is Billy Marlin we’re talking about. I mean, sure, he’s smoking – but don’t give in just yet.” Spellman was just smiling hugely. “We’re together, and I don’t know what where that’ll lead us. But he’s just what I need right now. Uncomplicated. Caring. Sweet,” her eyes went all dreamy when Morningstar brought her back to reality. “I feel like you’re describing Caliban.” _Right_. “I must go, Billy is waiting for me to go to the carnival – no pagans this time, I hope. But we’ll talk later about Caliban.”

“Sabrina, _wait_.”

Billy and Sabrina had decided they would meet directly at the carnival, she didn’t want him to feel like he had to be the perfect gentleman all the time. She walked there, and he could drive her back. When she arrived, Billy immediately noticed her red headband, it was just a killer combination with that black skirt and white top. “Spellman, have you had red before?” he said kissing her senseless, needing to show her how in awe he was of her. Little did he know, it wasn’t exactly Spellman he was speaking to. Sabrina Morningstar wasn’t cheating on Caliban, okay? She was just looking out for her other self, because harm to Spellman, would mean harm to her as well. She couldn’t let that happen.

The night had been smooth, Sabrina Morningstar could see what Spellman saw in Billy. He was kind, careless, considerate, handsome – that goes without saying – and was yet to make the slightest _faux pas_. Also, she could see how much he changed. He defended her honor when his jock friends had congratulated him for “tapping that,” and publically asked them to show respect to his “girlfriend.” He even understood feminism? _Who are you and what have you done to Billy Marlin_? She thought. She could see in his eyes, that he deeply cared for Sabrina Spellman. He was doing right by her, and Spellman was correct – he was right for her, at least now.

Sabrina Morningstar never revealed it to her secret best friend, but she felt safe too with Caliban. Granted he was more adventurous than Billy Marlin, but he had that hidden caring side about him, that provided comfort. He was uncomplicated despite the adventures. So was Billy Marlin. But if she must admit, she felt a sense of longing for Nicholas Scratch – it was odd, and it wasn’t full-fledged, it was as if part of her missed her – or that she felt incomplete without him. That’s certainly what you feel after you break up with someone you deeply loved. Because, yes, Sabrina Morningstar _was_ Sabrina Spellman when it all happened, and it did hurt, although she would never admit to it.

Billy had driven her back to the Mortuary, and she had given him a kiss goodnight, waiting for his car to be out of sight before she teleported into the Mortuary. On his way back home, Billy thought he found Sabrina fiercer, more carefree and playful and he liked that side of her. Hell, he liked all of her. Sabrina Spellman. The girl that first talked to him when his parents moved to Greendale. It was in fourth grade, he was the new kid and there she was, the tiny girl with the blonde – not yet turned into silver – hair, asking him shyly yet determinedly if he’d want to have lunch with her and his friends. He was hooked from that day. He was about to say, until that Harvey kid jumped on her and hugged his “’Brina” from the back. He had wished he was the one hugging her. From that instant, he outright blocked everything Sabrina Spellman-related. Or so he thought. His best friend Carl had caught him starring to many times at her and decided to call him on it. Billy realized he never moved on from fourth grade. It was embarrassing. At the same time, they went to the same school for all those years and he could see that she was turning into a gorgeous determined woman, and he needed it to man up, grow up and wise up – in no particular order – before he could ask her out; to be the man she deserved.

Upstairs, in the Mortuary, Sabrina Spellman was motioning to Morningstar to not make too much noise. Anyone at home could hear them. And the consequences would be dire. “So?” Sabrina asked expectedly. She had stayed home with a book and a cup of tea. “I must say I was pleasantly surprised, Sabrina. Billy Marlin, who would’ve thought he become a knight in shining armor, and own up to the role so naturally? I think he’s got the stability you need right now.” Sabrina Spellman was happy that her other part gave her blessing, it was important. After all, a part of her was in Morningstar now. She wondered if that was the part that loved Nicholas unconditionally and then shook the thought away.

“Also, something interesting happened when you weren’t her Morningstar,” Sabrina began. She then went on telling her about Melvin who came to see her that night, complaining about Elspeth openly flirting with Nick, while she knew he was with Prudence – sort of. Melvin wanted to make Elspeth jealous and had asked her if she would go to Hilda’s wedding with her. It was an important event in the life of the coven. “It is a good idea. I won’t go by myself and I cannot take Billy, it would be too soon. Plus, I’d need to tell him I’m a witch. We know how this played out with Harvey,” Spellman said.

Morningstar just smiled mischievously, she sure spent too much time in Hell. “I must go now. But, Sabrina? Something tells me that Billy can take it. Wait until you’re comfortable, but I have a good feeling about this.” She winked and teleported back to Hell.

_Funny how Morningstar can teleport without much trouble while it wears me out every single time_ , Sabrina thought. That night, she went to sleep with Morningstar’s words in mind. Would Billy ever be ready for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support, the kudos, the subscriptions, the bookmarks and the comments - it really helps me going :) Please don't hesitate to engage with the story :) 
> 
> Next up? Hilda's wedding and the Uninvited ;-)


	5. The Uninvited(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Hilda's wedding day - and while the Uninvited's arrival is looming over Greendale, he might not be the only surprise at Hilda's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your help and support - please keep commenting, it really helps keep me motivated !

The last few days had been hectic, the Spellman family and the coven was getting ready for Hilda’s wedding with Dr. Cee. Sabrina had been all over the place, she had barely spent any time with Billy, her boyfriend. She would always send him texts and catch him at Baxter High, and he would be the most understanding person. She couldn’t exactly tell him what was going on, the wedding would be a witch wedding and she wasn’t ready to tell Billy just yet. She thought about it, and then decided against it, thinking it was definitely too premature. They were going only going out for a couple of months. Her group of friends had warmed up to him, especially Roz, who was adamant on giving second chances. Theo and Billy were already sort of friends before, so it only grew from there.

Then there was also the Second Eldritch Terror, the Uninvited. The entire coven – with Mambo Marie’s help and energy – could sense it coming and Sabrina knew she should be ready. That Eldritch Terror was to be handled with care and consideration. It was all that was needed to defeat it. The harder would be to identify them. They had some sort of human form, but they could be anyone – a beggar in the streets, someone trying to sell you a calendar or magnets, and Ambrose said that they shouldn’t be rejected, that rejecting the Uninvited would unleash terror and decay in Greendale. All her thoughts were consumed by that, the wedding and Billy Marlin, she didn’t have the time to think about anything else, she didn’t even get together with Sabrina Morningstar in weeks.

At the Academy however, all Nicholas Scratch could do when he was studying researching or drinking, was think about _her_. Sabrina Spellman. The way she had laid it all on him the last time they had spoken, remorse washing over him each time he remembered how unfair he’s been to her while she had rescued him from Dorian’s and came the following day to check on him. If he were honest with himself, he’d been unfair with her for much longer. It took for her to effectively break any tie with him to realize it.

He hadn’t seen her in weeks. She would come to the Academy but would always avoid him, on purpose. He suspected that his cousin was involved in a way, as they did study and research together. His relationship with Prudence was also a wild card. They weren’t together and she pretty much told him she was just sticking around until he got back to Sabrina, eventually. _Hecate, Sabrina_. She was not giving him the time of the day, and it was killing him. She was right when she said he needed fixing, he was a mess. He would get drunk almost every day, give in his sex addiction with Prudence and/or sex demons almost on a daily basis, and that was his way of coping. Before, he had Spellman to make efforts for – because she was worth it, regardless of whatever he has said to her.

But now that she was gone, off with some mortal from her school, he found out recently, there was no point in getting fixed. He wasn’t worth it. As Ambrose entered the library and greeted him, he decided that he needed answers. “Ambrose, can I talk to you?” Ambrose looked at him. “Sure, have you found anything about the Uninvited. I was reading that treatise last night and I think…”

“It’s about Sabrina.” Nicholas cut him, uninterested at the moment in yet another magical treatise about the Eldritch Terrors. That’s what they’ve been doing for weeks when they weren’t teaching the little ones. By the way, each class, they would tell him how much they loved “Sabrina,” and how gifted she was. He knew all too well about her gifts and skills – and these kids would be surprised if they actually knew. “How is she? I haven’t seen her in weeks.” _I miss her_ , he almost added. He decided against it, as he wasn’t sure where Ambrose stood on his relationship with his cousin and he knew that the older Spellman could be particularly protective of the tiny fiery blonde. “She is okay, I’d like to think. Baxter High is going okay, she sees her friends regularly and I take it that things with her, well, her boyfriend, are going pretty smoothly. I suspect that is what interests you the most.”

Nick remained speechless. _Boyfriend_ , so she _was_ with someone else, she wasn’t only dating, she was actually seeing someone, involved in an actual relationship with a guy, a guy who wasn’t him. He felt the urgency of the situation. Sabrina was moving on, and she was slipping through his hands. “Boyfriend? Do you think it’s reasonable for to be romantically involved with anyone right now? I mean after what happened between us, and what is going on with the Terrors, maybe she should focus on that instead of her teenage fantasies?”

Ambrose smiled wickedly. He was expecting that Nicholas would ask him about Sabrina sooner or later. “Well, you know my cousin, don’t you Nicholas? She doesn’t like to be told what to do. Does she? I take it she is happy – who am I to stand in her way? Was it too soon? Maybe. But when you feel right with someone, should timing really stop you? I guess Sabrina feels comfortable with Billy.” Nicholas had a name, a new name to deeply hate. It was not Harvey anymore, it was _Billy_. His name only was stupid. “But if I am being completely honest, Nicholas, you need to stop hurting my cousin.”

Nick’s heart sank to his belly, hearing Ambrose say those words, on behalf of his cousin was unbearable. She had told him. Of course, she had, they told each other everything and were pretty tight. He saw in Ambrose’s eyes, hurt for his cousin. Nicholas felt ashamed at that moment. “You cannot just throw horrible things at her because you’re frustrated, angry, jealous or whatever. She doesn’t deserve it. She’s always been loyal to you, even when you didn’t deserve it, when you lied to her, cheated on her. Here’s the thing with Sabrina, she loves too much, too deeply, to intensely. She knows no boundaries when she loves someone. Maybe she crossed a couple of lines with you. Maybe you’re someone secretive who likes to deal with his own business on his own, and that’s fine, but Sabrina wants to be part of that because she cares. If that’s something you don’t accept or expect from your partner, that is totally your choice. But, don’t hurt my cousin in the process. I like you Nick and between you and I, I root for you because she’s never loved someone the way she loved you – not even Harvey. But I can only root for you, if you stop using her as your emotional punching-ball. Ultimately, I’m team Sabrina and if things really work out with Billy – I suggest you either man up and try to fix things, or you move on once for all. But you _have_ to stop what you’re doing. It’s short of abusive.”

Ambrose hadn’t been able to hold his anger anymore, Sabrina had confided in him and he could see the hurt in her story. He also had enough experience in life to sense the longing, the unrequited love, the despair. She still had unresolved feelings for Nicholas Scratch she was trying to block out, in order to focus on her story with Billy Marlin. It was a sweet story, indeed. Billy had sorted himself out by himself so that he could be good enough for Sabrina. He was simple, uncomplicated and worshiped the ground Sabrina walked on. He had seen them together and they looked absolutely adorable. They didn’t have fire, passion, though – and these were necessary for a relationship to survive, long-term. They would come to terms with the idea soon enough but in the interim, Billy and Sabrina were good for each other. Ambrose had promised himself he’d stay out of the Nick-Sabrina drama, but when the handsome warlock asked him, he couldn’t hold back a few truths that had to be told on Sabrina’s end.

As Ambrose focused back on his notes and book, leaving Nicholas on the other end of the library, the latter was shaking unable to get a hold on his own body. _Abusive_. The word Ambrose had used stuck with him. _Was it really what Sabrina had felt_? It was horrible, worse than anything. _Abusive_. He knew about physical abuse, that was a given, but he had no idea what emotional and mental abuse looked like – and now he did. He thought back to all those moments when Sabrina helped him; when he woke up in his bed after his first exorcism; when he woke up in her arms following the second; when between the two he had told her that she wasn’t worth it; when he cheated on her because he was terrified Caliban would sweep her off her feet but told her it was because he wasn’t getting _that type of comfort_ from her while she was giving him all sorts of comfort, the one that matter. She’d taken all in stride, courageous and brave, for him, because she loved him. How did he pay her back? By breaking up with her, disrespecting her along the way, teasing her, hurting her over and over in hope that he would stop hurting – or at least that she’d share his pain, because the reality was that he was absolutely miserable ever since he left her.

It hit him. He was still madly in love with Sabrina Spellman. He would always be – _precisely because she loved me when he didn’t deserve it, when I wasn’t worth it_. The realization might have come too late as she was moving on with someone else, each day a bit more, and the idea that she would never come back to him made him want to burst into tears. He could not fall apart now, he needed a plan. Luckily, his aunt’s wedding was around the corner and he knew she couldn’t take a mortal. Maybe he could start his way back into her heart that day, by showing her he wanted her – all of her – and he was a mess without her. _You need fixing_. That’s what she’s told him, she was right – like she always so infuriatingly seems to be – but there was no fixing without her, the first thing he needed to fix was them.

Nothing goes as planned, however. On the wedding day, he sees Sabrina enter the ballroom in a radiant peach pin-up dress which hugged her all in the right places, she was gorgeous – but she was not gorgeous for him. No, she was hang at Melvin’s arm – laughing, oblivious to his murderous look – and Elspeth’s. She cannot be dating Melvin, he had gathered she was dating some mortal. Nick was furious she decided to go with someone else, even as friends. He had offered her friendship – albeit not in the most tactful way – and she rejected it, preferring to parade instead on Melvin’s arm. Granted, he was technically her with Prudence, but he would’ve left her aside in a heartbeat to take Sabrina at her Aunt’s wedding, a bit moment for the family, and he wasn’t going to share it with her. It made him both sad and mad – the latter winning over when Zelda put him and Sabrina in charge of welcoming guests.

“Melvin, really Spellman? That’s a new low, even for you.” He cursed himself mentally even before he blurted the last word. He was just so angry at her, at himself, at everything. She looked at him with utmost despise, smirking, leaving him without an answer. That didn’t sit well with him. “That’s the way you go now Spellman? Not interested anymore in dark bad boys you’d fix against their will?” Again, it is as if someone else took control of his brains and was blurting the worst possible things. This time around, Sabrina answered.

“Melvin and I are here as friends. But, come to think of it Nick. Yes, I guess I did change the way I go. I prefer them ex-bad boys who were able to fix themselves on their own before coming to find me. And blonde.” _She is referring to her boyfriend_. _Hecate, she is still the same fierce Sabrina Spellman_. The thought that she got to know someone else that well in so little time, enough to tell he was a former bad boy who’s fixed himself, to go that deep in someone’s persona, it spoke volumes of how close they were. In her eyes, he could see she actually started to like the guy, which means he needed to act quick, and effectively. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t seen her welcome a strange character he only noticed by the putrid smell. “Spellman, was he on the list?” he asked, genuinely confused. She then got closer to him – the heat radiating from her body was enough to make him cave in – and whispered in a low voice that did things to his insides – and parts of his outside too: “I’m pretty sure it is the Uninvited. I let him in, I’m going to serve him water and food, keep him busy. Will you get Ambrose in the meantime, please?” He simply nodded.

He wasn’t going to let her – and Ambrose – handle that by herself. He needed to be there, he cared about her – he always would – and therefore, he had to be by her sides. _What if anything happened to her_? By the time he caught Ambrose and they got to the kitchen in the back, the Uninvited had finished eating and Sabrina was already casting a spell to trap him in an Acheron – did she come up with the configuration by herself? Ambrose simply joined in by holding her hand while Nicholas made sure the way was clear of any intrusion. Five minutes later, the Uninvited was handled, taken care of – by a sixteen-year-old half-mortal half-witch, which actually made her countless times more interesting than any witch, or any mortal for that matter.

“Cousin, that was brilliant. Why didn’t you tell me you had put together a configuration? – and a strong one, seeing that it did not budge ever since you trapped the Eldritch Terror in it. An Eldritch Terror. Simply brilliant Sabrina!” exclaimed Ambrose, affectionately ruffling her silver hair – _silver hot perfect hair_ , thought Nicholas. “Are you surprised Ambrose, I am a Spellman, after all? We’ve got a thing for witchcraft.” _They sure do, she isn’t a Spellman though_ , _she is a Morningstar by blood and that gives her a heaven of an advantage_. Nicholas couldn’t help the pang in his chest as he realized the two cousins had left, not even minding including him in their conversation. He used to be part of the Spellmans, in a way – and now, they treated him with respect at best, and with contempt for one particular Spellman he was helplessly in love with.

He was about to return to the gates to welcome the rest of the guests when he caught eye of the Fright Club, he scoffed as Harvey Kinkle was hugging Sabrina tightly. _Why does she let him get that close but won’t let me_? He was jealous of _Harry_ , even with respect to their respective treatment as ex-boyfriends. _That is a new low, Scratch_. Then, a few seconds later, he saw a tall – particularly handsome, he must confess – blonde figure appear in front of Sabrina, whose face turned livid. Worried for her as she took that blonde wannabe Californian surfer on the side, he silently cast a Distance-Hearing spell. He wished he did not.

“Billy, let me explain. Please don’t be mad” Sabrina was pleading with her eyes, as the blonde guy – _Billy_ – cut her. He sighed. “’Brina, I am not mad, I’m heartbroken. When I first heard Walker talk about your Aunt’s wedding, I thought I misheard. But then, Harvey and Theo referred to having a wedding thing when we were at practice. I knew it was today, so I followed them. I’m not proud, but I did. Why didn’t you tell me?” _Here goes the heartbroken puppy eyes and demeanor. She wouldn’t fall for that, would she_?

“Billy…,” once again, he spoke before she could say anything: “I would have understood, you know, that you wouldn’t want to take me to your Aunt’s wedding as your date, because we’ve been together only for about two months. But you could’ve at least told me” _They were together, they were actually together_. Nicholas’ fists were closed tight, to the point where his nails were digging in his palms, even though he didn’t feel the pain – the one in his palms. For its part, the pain in his heart, he could very well feel it, it was palpable, almost.

“I am such an idiot,” Billy smiled sadly. Remorse washed over Sabrina when she looked at Billy’s eyes, at his shoulders hunched with a weight she didn’t guess was that heavy. “I thought you had forgiven me, and that we could move past all I did to you, all I’ve put you through. But of course, you can’t trust me entirely, and I understand. For you, part of me will always remain Billy the bully. For the record, I really liked you Sabrina, I still do.” _He had bullied Sabrina? How bad_? Nicholas was on his toes, ready to jump on the guy and beat the crap out of him, mortal way. _How could he bully Sabrina_?

Sabrina reached his face, caressing slowly his cheek. Nicholas was taken aback, she used to do that all the time, and he would lean into a caress just like Salem would. It used to be him, but there he was, standing in the corner as a bystander – a creep, who spied on his ex-girlfriend. “Billy, I have forgiven you. You’ve changed so much, grew up so much. I barely recognize you, and that is for the better. The two months we’ve spent together, they’ve been idyllic, honestly. Don’t question yourself. For the record, I like you, Billy Marlin. A lot.” _She liked him, at least she hadn’t used the other “L” word, although by the looks of it, it was just a matter of time. I need to act fast_.

“Then, what’s wrong. Talk to me Spellman.” _He called her Spellman, too? It was our thing_. Sabrina took in a deep breath. As she was about to invent yet another excuse, she remembered that lying didn’t do her any good when she was with Harvey. Sure, she had never lied to Nick – and yet her honesty hadn’t been enough. Then she remembered Morningstar’s words, “I have a good feeling about this.” She didn’t know whether Morningstar emboldened her, or whether it was her growing up as well to own up to the truth – and the fact that she could make him forget in case it went all wrong – but she said the next words in a calm tone: “the reason why I did not tell you is that I am witch.” _No, she did not_ , thought Nicholas, _she did not just reveal this to this mortal. She couldn’t have._ He refused to believe it, that would mean too much, more than Nick was ready to come to terms with.

Billy was dumbfounded. “I beg your pardon, Spellman? A what now?” She sighed. She needed to explain. “We’re witches, me and my family. And my Aunt is having a witch wedding, that is why I couldn’t tell you anything, because it is not something easy to say, and because I was, well, afraid of your reaction.” Billy stared at Sabrina for a minute, silently, weighing the words he would say next. He smiled, which made Sabrina’s flutter. “Show me,” he said with a wicked smile. She laughed, making Nick longing for her even more at that very moment. She did something very simple, turning her headband from peach to white, back to peach.

Billy was staring in awe. “Spellman! That’s great. I mean, I wish I could say I am surprised. But this makes so much sense. Sabrina, this does not change _anything_. If anything, it only further proves what an incredible woman you are. It must’ve been hard to hide that from everyone, live a normal life and yet learn about witchcraft and that other world I know obviously nothing about and I am imagining right now. I am even more in awe, and now I just know, I have to step up another notch. Damn, Spellman, you play a hard bargain.” He said, smiling, before he added: “I have a million questions for you, but these can wait. I wouldn’t want for you miss your psychic Aunt’s Hilda wedding.” Sabrina looked at him questioningly, when he referred to Hilda as a “psychic,” but didn’t ask.

Nicholas was at loss of thoughts, he never expected the mortal to take it – the news, not her hand, that Billy had gently grasped as he led Sabrina back in the ballroom – so easily, so well. His mind wandered back to that day when she wanted to reveal to everyone she was a witch, and he had exposed his insecurities to her, how could they be together – a witch and a warlock – as she was calling for the union between mortals and witches. Now, she was practicing her own gospel in front of him, with another man. And it hurt. It hurt worse than Hell – literally – and even worse than sharing his body with Lucifer.

He remained close, discreetly when Sabrina and Billy joined the Fright Club at their table, hand in hand, oblivious at the bundle of pain and shattering that was following them. “You guys knew, right? Wait, Kinkle, you didn’t break up with her because of that, have you? God, you’re an idiot.” He added when he saw Harvey flush. Sabrina put a hand on his chest – _an impressive chest, if ever there was one_ , she thought before reminding herself that Nicholas had a fine chest of his own, potentially the finest – and murmured: “Baby, let’s leave the past where it is, okay?” He looked at her, with a falsely flirtatious demeanor: “Baby? Spellman, you don’t need to go to these lengths, your secret is safe with me,” he said, kissing her knuckles.

That wedding had been the worst Nicholas had ever felt, every hand holding, every kiss, every touch, every laugh, every word, every caress, every hug Sabrina engaged in, they were for another man. When the final slow started, he did not even have the energy to look at her. He retreated to the bar, asking for yet another bourbon – it had been the fourth already, and as long as Sabrina was in another man’s arms, he wouldn’t stop. Little did he know that Sabrina had kept an eye on him, and while she swayed with Billy Marlin, pressed against his chest – still struggling to realize that she had actually told him and that it went well – she still had an urge she couldn’t understand, to make sure Nicholas Scratch was alright. She furtively caught Ambrose’s eye and he understood in her gleam – and the movement she made with her head towards Nick – what he had to do.

“I think that’s enough for the day, buddy,” Ambrose said, taking the cup from Nicholas before it reached his lips. “Let’s go take a walk outside for a bit, shall we?”


	6. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conversations in the woods, away from Hilda's wedding and a few realizations along the way. Chipping a bit of Ambrose/Nick bromance here

Nicholas followed Ambrose as they walked around the ballroom’s garden. Sure, he had four bourbons in him, but he could still see pretty much clearly. “Nicholas, you really should stop.” Nick looked questioningly at the older Spellman. “Drinking, that much, that often, I mean.” Nick did not answer, he lowered his head and looked ashamed. “Ambrose, you don’t understand, it is the only way I know how to cope.” Ambrose was not sure if this was the right time, but he wanted to help Nick. He liked the boy, in spite of the fact that he was currently dating the girl he loved, Prudence. _Hecate, the situation is messed up_. “Cope with?” Ambrose asked, although he knew the answer. _Heartbreak_. Nicholas coped with alcohol while he coped with books. To each its own, and he was in no position to judge. He had his fair share of self-destructive behavior in the past, but he was also older than the young warlock who used to date his cousin, and he knew he should offer a bit of guidance – he wished he had someone around who would’ve extended the same to him.

“Everything Ambrose. Everything. The memories from the Dark Lord inside me, the hurt of remembering I have no family to lean on. Of course, there is the coven, but it is not the same, as you can imagine. And of course, there is your cousin,” Nicholas was slightly intoxicated, he couldn’t control the mixture of fondness and hurt that left his lips when he referred to Sabrina. Ambrose decided he needed to push more, Nicholas needed to acknowledge out loud what was very obvious for everyone – that is everyone but himself and Sabrina, that is. “What is it with my cousin?”

“Ambrose, don’t play dumb with me. It’s everything. Your cousin is everything to me, and I fucked up, Hecate only knows why. I made the biggest mistake of my life, leaving her. I see that now. She is all I think about. I can’t keep on living like this. The only way I found to numb the pain, is alcohol. Even that, sometimes, is not sufficient.” Nick did not want to reveal too much, he was not ready. But he knew the Spellmans, they could be stubborn, and he saw in Ambrose’s steps, as he was going further from the ballroom, that he was going to have to spill more. In the state he was in, he wouldn’t be able to oppose much resistance anyway.

“How is that insufficient? And why?” There it was, Nick had anticipated it, yet unable to avoid it. “It is insufficient because everything I had to drink tonight during the wedding was not enough to wash away the misery of watching Sabrina swaying in the arms of another guy, smiling. She seemed happy. But she was not with _me_. The hurt to see her moving on with someone else was too strong, the alcohol didn’t do anything. All I could think of is how much she seemed relaxed with that Benny guy…”

“Billy,” Ambrose corrected, chuckling. “Whatever. I felt like my heart was cut with the sharpest knife of them all, made of Damascus steel. She is moving on, Ambrose. She did not even spare me a look, and would she? I’ve been awful to her, I still am to be honest. Like when I saw her get in with Melvin, I couldn’t keep control, I just lost it. I said horrible things. You were right when you said I was _abusive_ with Sabrina…” Nick had begun to hyperventilate, sobbing uncontrollably as he remembered Ambrose’s words. The older Spellman, in turn, hadn’t realized how deep he had cut with his words the other day. He had wanted to express hurt and frustration on Sabrina’s behalf, and now he had Nicholas Scratch in front of him, barely able to compose himself.

“Nicholas, I said _short of abusive_ , and I…” Nicholas cut him immediately. “You were wrong, and don’t try to rephrase anything. I was abusive. I took her for granted, pushed her away when she wanted to help me, constantly lied to her, was unfaithful to her. The worst about it is that each time, she was willing to forgive me. I didn’t deserve it, yet there she was, harboring a brave face, finding excuses for me even when I had none. Each frustration I had, I took it out on her, I even almost called her a _half-breed_ for Hecate’s sake. She forgave me over and over again. I broke her heart. She went to Hell for me, literally, risked everything to save me. She eventually did, because well, she is Sabrina, and what did I do to thank her? I told her she was not worth it, and walked out on her. So yes, I was abusive. I am not surprised she’s done with me, and moved on to someone else,” Nick said, his head held low, unable to look into Ambrose’s eyes.

“You are wrong on one account though, Nick. My cousin did spare you a glance tonight. Actually, she is the one who asked me, albeit non-verbally, to take care of you and make sure you don’t drink too much. She was worried about you when she came back from Dorian’s the other night – yes, I know about that.” Ambrose smiled at him, hoping that this revelation would provide some comfort to the warlock he once had an orgy with in the attic. To the contrary, Nick eyes were shedding tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I deserve to go back to Hell. Don’t tell me otherwise Ambrose,” Nick’s voice was trembling when he said those words and saw his interlocutor ready to jump in and contradict in. “I do, after all I did to Sabrina, there she is still caring for my wellbeing, albeit from afar. Ambrose, I was horrible to her even after our breakup, after _I_ broke up with her. I couldn’t refrain from attacking her, constantly. I had been the one to offer friendship, but then, all it took was for her to be honest with me about how much I hurt her, and I snapped. I couldn’t accept all she was saying, although she was true, but I couldn’t come to terms with all I had done. Then, the day you mentioned a date, I just lost it. I was unable to keep my venom to myself. It was fear speaking, fear of her moving on and forgetting about me. Then when I asked her why she had come to rescue me at Dorian’s, she said it was because a fellow coven member. That’s all I am to her Ambrose, a _freaking fellow coven member_. Not only do I deserve to go back to Hell, but I want to. Hell is a better place than this realm where Sabrina is in the arms of someone else while I’m the fellow coven member.”

Ambrose knew about most of this, as Sabrina confided in him more than once. He wanted to reveal a few truths to Nick, but he had to be cautious because he did not want to betray his cousin. But, before that, he needed to make sure, to have Nicholas state the very obvious. “Why does this all hurt so much, Nicholas?” Ambrose asked, in a low voice, rubbing the other’s warlock back to soothe him a little. The answer was immediate, without even an attempt at a filter. “Because I love your cousin. I love her more than I could ever love. Now, I lost her. No one to blame but me. It was my own doing. I made the biggest mistake of my life. All I can do now is trying to live, or rather survive, with it. Because let’s face it, there is no actual living without Sabrina, for me. Not anymore.”

Ambrose’s heart broke a little for Nick, and he needed to be careful with what he was going to say next. He couldn’t give the boy in front of him false hopes, but he also needed to tell him just enough for him to remain in the fight, because Ambrose knew his cousin and he perceive that maybe, there would still be a chance for them. He remained silent for a while, then he looked at his friend who was walking by his side. Nick was expecting something. Anything, that would get him out of this misery he was drowning in, if only for a second.

“Nicholas, I think Sabrina still cares about you, a part of her will always care about you. Maybe not in the way you’d like her to care, but she’s not indifferent to you. You experienced too much together and eventually, that history ties you one to the other. But, you also have to understand her, she feels betrayed. When you were together, she gave it her all, she was fully committed to your relationship. She forgave you for everything you put her through.” Nick wanted to interject, but Ambrose put his right hand in the air as a sign for him to hold his thought for later.

“It might be hard, but it is true, Nick. The cheating, the lying about the Dark Lord’s devotion, the hot and cold, the flirting with others at the Academy, the jealousy over Harvey, the hurtful words, she took all in stride and was willing to help you. On your end, what is it really that you couldn’t wrap your head around? Taking in the Dark Lord in you. You did, and that was horrible, we all owe you a debt of gratitude we’ll never be able to repay…” Ambrose was surprised to see Nick lightly chuckle, he raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing, it is just that Sabrina told me those exact same words, a Spellman thing surely.”

Ambrose smirked at that. Sabrina might not be a Spellman by blood, but she was a Spellman. The thought warmed up his heart. He loved his cousin so much, wanted the best for her. “What was I saying? Yes, you took in the Dark Lord in you willingly for Sabrina, and then, after she saved you, you were not able to live up to your own choice. You blamed it on her. She’ll kill me if she knows I told you what I’m about to tell, but you need to know. When you told her she wasn’t worth it, and that you hated her, it broke her. That’s all she could think about for days. Despite it all, she found you excuses over and over again and was willing to take you back. Then you broke up with her.”

Nick felt he needed to answer to this, he knew all of this. He could sense the hurt in Ambrose’s voice, even if the older Spellman had begun his speech with the fact that Sabrina still cared for him. _At least there is that_. “I know, Ambrose. I lived through all of this. I don’t even know why I left her. It was because Lucifer is her father, I guess. That my mind would associate both of them. I was a coward. I was a mess and I didn’t feel like I could commit in an actual relationship Sabrina is a romance type of a girl, epic romance even. I wasn’t in the right headspace to offer that, so instead of fighting, I chickened out. I figured I would get over her, but there’s not getting over her.”

“I think it was more than that, Nick. I think Sabrina was your first true relationship, with actual feelings involved. You were overwhelmed. You couldn’t face how much you depended on her. But, you know what? She was as dependent on you, and I think her mortal side made it easier for her to accept. We, witches and warlocks, tend to struggle a bit with that.”

Ambrose’s words sunk in. He was right, he did not stand that he _needed_ Sabrina, that was part of the reason he left her, to prove to himself that he could make it without her. But he couldn’t. He was a mess. But there was something else he couldn’t put a finger on. “There is something else, I don’t know how to express it though. But, bottom line, is I don’t know what to do. Each time we are around each other, we end up fighting and hurting each other. Usually, it’s me starting.”

“Maybe stop then? Try just to talk to her, get back to being comfortable together. Maybe apologize and explain why you did what you did, said what you said. She might not be ready to hear it now, but she will be. Eventually. But, stick around, as much as you can. The Terrors will be a good excuse, I suppose. She’ll be on the frontline, that much is certain. You could protect her, show her you can be here for her, without expecting anything in return.”

Nick was dumbfounded that Ambrose would help him, give him advice. He decided to push his luck. “What about that Billy, dude?” Ambrose couldn’t help smiling and sighing at the same time. That was a weird sensation. He could feel the jealousy radiate from Nicholas at the simple thought of Billy. “Well, I’d lie if I said they weren’t good with each other. Sabrina seems happy. He’s an interesting character. He used to be a bully, he bullied Theo a lot and Sabrina too. Then, he realized his wrongs, a little spell helping. He made amends, and well he apparently had a crush on her for a while, and he was there at the right moment.”

Nick wasn’t sure what to make of it, _who wouldn’t have a crush on Sabrina_? He walked by Ambrose’s side, in silence. Then he saw it, the silver hair, escaping from a weird backdoor he hadn’t notice before. He would recognize that hair among a million. “Sabrina,” he murmured. “Well, she’s inside, Nick, what are you talking about?” Ambrose had thought that the fresh air would have sobered him up. “Ambrose, I just saw her, at least her hair, she went through this backdoor, and she disappeared, as if she teleported. It was super quick, but I swear it was her.” Ambrose dismissed it. _Unless… No, it couldn’t be_. He had told Sabrina that her Morningstar counterpart had to stay in Hell and that under no circumstance should they be seen together. The balance of the realms depended on it.

Little did he know, that it was indeed Sabrina Morningstar. She knew that Hilda was getting married, and despite it all, Hilda remained her Auntie, so she wanted to see a glimpse of her, happy, during her day, with Dr. Cee. So, they had arranged with Sabrina Spellman, to arrange for her to spend a bit of time there while Sabrina would be in the bathroom. It was not a backdoor Nick saw, but an emergency exit in the bathroom, that Sabrina Morningstar took before she teleported. She had seen him too. She felt his eyes on her and although she was happy with Caliban, she couldn’t deny the effect that Nicholas Scratch still had on her. Nor could she deny that the little time she spent with the Spellmans, the Fright Club, was gut-wrenching. She missed them. She thought she could start afresh as a Morningstar, but ultimately, she was 16 – going on 17 – and she for the first 16 years, her life was Sabrina Spellman’s. There was no changing that.

Of course, Sabrina Morningstar was the braver, more impetuous of the two Sabrinas, she would not acknowledge outright her soft spot for this realm, but there was no escaping it. She felt _incomplete_. She wondered whether Sabrina Spellman felt the same. They should hash this out some time. Maybe it was not such a good idea after all. Sure, the power of Hell, her Queen status, that was at first exhilarating. Her father let her implement some of her ideas, some of the reforms she wanted to introduce in Hell. She felt like she was having a purpose. But apart from her dominion on Hell and Caliban, she had to confess that her life was a tad shallow. The secret moments with Spellman were her sweet escape. This wedding had been a revelator. If she could break, just a little, she would have. But she could not, she was a Morningstar. She was nobility in Hell. She had to remain strong.

As she walked back in the realm, Caliban welcomed her. He was actually way nicer when in his own realm, and he was absolutely hot. He liked to roam shirtless, for Sabrina’s great pleasure. They got along and had the same taste for scheming and small mischievousness. He was sneaky, sneakier than her and that was helpful when it came down to convincing her father to go her way. But she felt like something was missing. She couldn’t put a word on it, but it was not complete. She could put a name on it though, Nicholas Scratch. They were complete. Him and her. Well, him, Sabrina Spellman and her, that is.

Back in the ballroom, Sabrina was dancing to a slow with Billy, tightly wrapped in his arms. Football did wonders for his body. Pressed against his chest, she felt all kinds of tingles. She was still unsure how on earth did Billy take things so well about her other life, and how he was slowly swaying with her among witches and warlocks, as if it were nothing. Everything around him must feel weird, but still, there he was, smiling down at her, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Maybe she was, in his world? All of a sudden, he took her hand in his, and whispered in her ear: “can we get out of here? I’d like some alone time with you, please?” His plastered a face that was between a smile and a pout, and she couldn’t deny him. That instant, she knew she might be falling a little more for him. It did not scare her – it did, with Nicholas. _Thinking of the Angel_ , here he was, coming back in with Ambrose, as she was going out with her boyfriend. She shot a wide smile to her cousin and a more constricted one to Nick, whose heart broke a little more at that – if that was ever possible to break it more than it already was.

“Sabrina, I just want to say, I shouldn’t have said those things to you when I arrived, about you not forgiving me. I should stop putting myself in a victim’s position while I was the one bullying you and your friends all these years. I just have to work for your forgiveness, rather than complaining about not having it.” Sabrina looked at him with a fond smile, ran her thumb on his hand and said: “I did forgive you, Billy. I wouldn’t be here otherwise. I do trust you, too. I was just scared to tell you. Because this is huge. Your girlfriend is a…”

“A witch, I get it. And I get that after what happened with Kinkle, you’d be scared. But, Kinkle is a tool for letting you go. You wanna know? He actually regrets it. I can see the way he looks at you. I would know, I had the same look so many times before. The first time I met you, the first time you kissed Kinkle, the time at Dr. Cee’s when you were staring at him and Rosalind. That look of longing, of missed opportunity. But he missed his chance, Spellman. I won’t. You’re a witch. That’s who you are. It is part of you, part of the attraction and also of your personality, your history, what makes you, well, you. So, I embrace it. I’m not saying it won’t get some getting used to or that I won’t need to be educated. But, I’m in.”

Sabrina had tears in her eyes. Billy had said all the things she wished Harvey said when she made her big revelation to him. Instead, her ran away. Billy Marlin would not. She stopped, took his face between her hands and kissed him, senseless. She poured everything in that kiss, the gratitude, the care, the relief, the pride. It felt great – _not as amazing as with Nick, but maybe things are about balance, less amazing kisses, more stable nurturing relationship._ It was a trade-off she was willing to give a try to, at least for now. Billy was sweet over sweetness. It was normal she would still think of Nick, what they shared was strong, intense and he had been an important person in her life, still a coven member.

The same coven member that had wanted to follow her, but was kept from doing so by her cousin and who, instead, decided to invite Zelda Spellman for a dance. “Mr. Scratch, I didn’t know you were quite a dancer. How many other secret talents are you hiding from us?” He chuckled. He could see some traits of Sabrina in her strict aunt. The wit, the demeanor, the self-confidence. “I don’t know, High Priestess. I guess you’ll have to find out.” She scoffed. “Well, you’re demonstrating quite the ability. Ambrose told me about the Uninvited. Thank you for staying behind and making sure Sabrina was okay back there. This kid is going to be the death of me, always so reckless.”

_She is going to be the death of me too, High Priestess, for other reasons_. Zelda chuckled, she had the same chuckle as Sabrina – or was it the other way around? “I think you said that out loud inadvertently, Mr. Scratch.” He was mortified, he had revealed to Zelda Spellman, High Priestess, Aunt and _de facto_ Mother to Sabrina Spellman, that he was longing for her niece. “Mr. Scratch, I am obviously too old for teen drama and angst. But let me tell you something, if you love my niece, if you really do, then you must fight for her until there is no chance for the both of you. That’s how the Spellmans do it. Well, at least those Spellmans who have a thing for mortals. Thank God, that is not my case.”

As Nicholas was walking back Zelda to her sit, thanking her for the dance, it struck him. All he did, was whine and complain that Sabrina was moving on, was his then not his. All he did was sulk and hold her responsible of all his misery, from Lucifer being inside him to his current emotional state as well as for their break-up. The reality is that when push came to shove, he hadn’t fought for her, for their relationship, he hadn’t chosen her when things got dirty. He chose to walk away. That’s when he lost. Love was not about walking away or taking an easy way out. That is yet another lesson about love that Sabrina had taught him. He thought she’d taught him how to love, he even told her so, but he was still work in progress. _Love is about choosing each other, especially when times get rough_. She chose him, constantly, despite it all. He didn’t.

Meanwhile, another man, was choosing her – over and over again, even after she told him she was a witch, in the woods, as none of them could break the kiss more than for a couple of seconds to catch their breath. It was getting heavy between the two, until they heard the doors open. That was the moment for Hilda and Dr. Cee to leave the ballroom and go on their well-deserved honeymoon. Everyone was looking at them – everyone but three young men in the audience.

Nicholas Scratch’s eyes couldn’t lock away from Sabrina, her silver locks, her smile. Billy Marlin’s eyes bored into Sabrina as he imagined her in a wedding dress, he thought she’d look gorgeous. Harvey Kinkle’s attention was divided between his current girlfriend, Rosalind Walker, and his ex-girlfriend, his first love, Sabrina Spellman.

He tried to block out Sabrina as much as he could, to no avail. He had told her to stay far from him, so that he could forget her. She did. But there was no forgetting Sabrina. The same thought was swimming in Nicholas’ mind at the same time. The very same thought went through Billy Marlin’s mind when he decided to ask Sabrina on a date after all these years. _There is no forgetting Sabrina Spellman_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following my work. Please don't hesitate to comment, it helps so much :)


	7. I Can Take on Your Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina doesn't only face another Eldritch Terror, she also has to manage her boyfriend and her exes who, after the wedding, see a resurgence of feelings towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ! Sorry it took a little while. I hope you like it. Thanks for the comments and kudos, it really helps going :) So please leave more, and don't hesitate even if there is something you didn't like. That helps too ! :)

“Sabrina, I miss the Aunties,” complained Sabrina Morningstar as she was lying on the other Sabrina’s bed – _her_ bed, really – discussing with Sabrina Spellman. The two have bounded over the weeks after Hilda’s wedding. Spellman sighed, she knew she would miss them too if she was too far away for too long. In a strange way, she missed them a little as well. Sure, she was still living in Greendale, but it was not the same. Hilda had moved in with Dr. Cee in a small house nearby, while Zelda spent all her time at the coven trying to keep it together and anticipate the arrival of a new Eldritch Terror as much as she could. Then there was Ambrose. Although she spent a lot of time with him recently, yet she missed him a little. It was an odd feeling.

“I bet you do, Sabrina. But the reality is that I barely see them either. I guess everyone is busy with their own lives, maybe that’s what it is to be an adult. Although, we’re not there yet.” Morningstar had a giddy smile all over her face. “Isn’t it because you spend all of your time with one handsome blond mortal?” Sabrina did spend a lot of time with Billy, and they had grown closer. He was the sweetest, an absolute gentleman. In a way, it reminded her a bit of her relationship with Harvey. It was innocent and comfortable, and so Greendale-like in a way. Uncomplicated. “I really like him, Sabrina.” Shen then bit her lip. Morningstar looked at her, her brows furrowed. “But?”

_Are we that connected_? Sabrina Spellman had concealed her little unrest well, but that was obviously not the case. “But, nothing really. I am just being a stupid whiny teenager I suppose, but it is just that, I don’t really… I don’t know how to say it. It’s sweet and loving and all, but I don’t feel that thing that makes me tingle, that keeps constantly on edge. I mean, maybe I don’t deserve Billy if I can’t just appreciate what we have… I mean, I do appreciate it, I do. I am just having second thoughts, because…” Then Morningstar was the one to finish.

“Because that is what you – well, _we_ must I say – felt with Nicholas. I get it, I was there. The passion, the excitement, the fire. Billy is safe, Sabrina. Maybe it is what you need at the moment, or maybe it is what you need period. I don’t know. You’re not married to Billy, you can just see how things go. As for Nicholas, well… Do you still, like him?” Sabrina Spellman did not know what to answer, the reality is that a part of her will always like Nicholas Scratch, she knew when she realized that no matter what, she needed him to be safe.

“Well, not in the sense you’re implying, but part of me will always care for him. Yes. But there are spaces between Billy and Nick, really. I mean, Nick literally threw at my face the fact I was a mortal once, when he was drunk. Billy, on the other hand, completely embraced my witch side.” Over the last few weeks, Billy had asked Sabrina countless questions about her life as a witch, he had even visited the coven, she had practiced a few spells for him and had even told him about the Eldritch Terrors. “Sabrina, please be careful. I can’t lose you,” he had said while holding her in the tightest embrace he had even given her, whispering at her ear. “I can’t lose you, Spellman.”

_I love you_. She had almost said it at that very moment, when Billy held her that tight, that close, when he said he would be by her side and fight alongside her and the coven as much as she needed him, as much as she’d let him. She wouldn’t let him of course, she needed him safe too. “Sabrina, where’s your mind at?” Morningstar’s question brought her back to earth. “Sorry, I was just thinking of Billy. He’s so _charming_. It’s almost infuriating. I try to find pitfalls, and I just can’t seem to. He can’t be perfect.”

“No, he cannot be,” Morningstar confirmed. “But enough of me, how are Caliban and you doing?” Sabrina Morningstar kept her composure, although her Spellman counterpart could see a bit of a blush on her cheeks, she almost felt it on her own cheeks actually. “Well, it’s going well. I think he’s a bit of anti-Billy. He’s not that charming gentleman, not at all, actually. We bicker a lot, but there is a part of me that’s attracted to him nonetheless. And no, it’s not his abs. At least, not only.” Sabrina Spellman laughed at that. She would be lying if she pretended she did not notice the advantageous physique of Caliban. But really, that is all he got going for him. “Beware Sabrina, he can be very malicious. I mean, sure, he is a very handsome guy. But apart from that, I don’t remember much that’s good about him.”

The two Sabrinas heard Ambrose roam around the room, which was their queue to part. _I miss him, I miss them all. I really do_ , thought Sabrina Morningstar. Of course, she had a family of some sorts with her father and the nobility in Hell, but it was not the same. They did not have history. They would, eventually, but until then, she would feel tethered to the Aunties and Ambrose. She may probably always feel tethered to them. The Sabrinas said their goodbyes when Ambrose knocked on her door. “Cousin, were you speaking to anyone?” Sabrina shook her head and smiled at him. “How was your day, Ambrose.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Regular day. Making some progress about the Eldritch Terrors. The third one should be the Weird. I begin to understand its characteristics, but I am not sure what his weakness is. At least, not yet. Nicholas is helping me, though. That is when he is not thinking…mostly of you. Have you spoken to him Sabrina?”

Sabrina sighed, she hadn’t spoken to Nick ever since the wedding. She did all she could to avoid him at the Academy. She still remembered very vividly the venom they threw at each other that night, and the dejected look on Nick’s face when he saw her with Billy. “No, we have not. I think it’s better that we keep our distances for the time being. Each time we are around each other, we end up hurting each other. I’ll always care for him, he unlocked things in me, showed me how much I could love. I probably will never love again as much as I loved him.” Ambrose’s brows furrowed. “Cousin, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Not exactly. The key word is ‘loved.’ Past tense. But, he also showed me that love alone is not enough. There has to be more, commitment, will to make it work even when it gets hard, especially when it gets hard. Nick ran away. That simply shows he did not love me enough, and that loving that much isn’t always good anyways. Things are good with Billy. Simple. Caring. Sweet.”

Ambrose did not say anything. The separation in two Sabrinas must’ve made Sabrina Spellman somewhat more secluded, less bold and wiser. It is a pity that love and wisdom are not the best of friends. “I am going for a walk before dinner. Aunt Hilda and Dr. Cee will be over tonight.” Ambrose smiled widely. “Thanks Hecate. True food on the table once again,” he said, throwing his arms in the air for good measure.

As Sabrina was roaming in the woods, she could not help her mind wander to Nicholas, again. It was Ambrose’s fault. They had lived intense moments in this forest. She remembered that tough night when she had to kill Amalia because she was threatening to hurt Nick, that night when he realized he did know how to love – even before her, and that she simply enabled that dormant part in him. It was the first time he had showed her his vulnerability. That forest was also the place where he said the most awful things to her. _You were not worth it_. That sentence stung more that she’ll ever admit. Even today, the simple thought of the words, of the look he threw at her, sent shivers down her spine. Not the good kind of shivers, though. It was one of the worst moment of her life. Billy, in comparison, was safer. Ever since they had started dating, he was nothing but gentle and caring. They practically never fought, and when they did, they would meet up the next day and apologize profusely to each other. Billy made her feel good, carefree. She wondered whether he would be able to ever have a hold on her the way Nicholas did. _Probably not_ , a voice in her head whispered. But that was for the best.

Her walk had taken her all the way to the mines, those damn mines where so much happened – mostly bad things, those damn mines that led straight to Hell and where a portion of herself, Sabrina Morningstar, was currently reigning as Queen. She did not feel one bit of jealousy or curiosity, though. Unlike Sabrina Morningstar, she did not miss the other’s life. Hell was not cut out for her and the short time she spent there was basically a trade-off for rescuing Nicholas. Had she known things would unfold the way they did, would have saved him nonetheless? Definitely. He was worth it. She sighed, ironically, at her choice of words.

That is when she saw him, from afar. The boy who used to make her heart beat faster than fast. Harvey Kinkle. His hair lacked discipline, and that ship has long sailed but there was no denying that he was cute. They were in a good place, now. Being friends. Their eyes locked together and Harvey rushed to her. “’Brina, hey, ‘Brina. Great to see you here. How are you? I’ve meant to speak to you one to one but there was never a good time at school, these last days.”

Sabrina wondered what he wanted to talk about. She hoped that Rosalind was okay. She hoped Theo and Harvey were too. “I am well, thank you Harvey. What is it that you want to talk about?” He looked at her and inhaled. Then he began to fidget with his hands on his signature brown jacket. She knew that posture. He was nervous. Whatever he had to say to her was not anodyne, from the looks of it. “Look, Sabrina. Remember that conversation we had at the library about you and Billy?”

She did remember the fit that Harvey threw at her, but decided to simply smile and nod for him to go ahead. “I told you part of me was jealous of Billy and you. Well, I don’t know how to say this, but I’ll just say it. I still am jealous. I cannot help it ‘Brina. I know I have no right to come and tell you this, and mess up your life, especially not with all you’re going through at the moment in the witching world. But I cannot help it Sabrina. Seeing you with Billy, it does something to me…”

“Harvey, don’t. Please don’t continue whatever you are going to say. You’re with Roz. You’re good together, and let’s just pretend this never happened and keep being friends. Shall we?” As she got ready to leave him standing there, he gently took her arm as a way to stop her. “I can’t do that, ‘Brina. Seeing you with Marlin at your Aunt Hilda’s wedding, it made my insides churn. Literally. I know I am being unfair to Roz right now. Her and I are good and all, and I care about her but it’s not like it used to be when I was with you. The goosebumps, the shivers, the excitement, the heart racing I felt with you. Initially, I thought it was just first love vibes. Then I saw you with Billy at the library, at the wedding, and every day at school since then. All those feelings, tingling feelings they were back. I just needed to look at you. They would be back. Then, I would look at him and I’d enrage with jealousy.”

Sabrina had no idea what had gotten into Harvey, why all of a sudden, he wanted her after all the time they have been broken up. Not to mention, there was Roz. She was her best friend. She would never do that to her. It’s not like she actually had feelings for Harvey. He was a memory, the sweetest memory, surely, but a memory nonetheless and it had to say the same. “Harvey, where does this come from? You’ve seen me with Nicholas for a while, it has never prompted anything in you. Has it? At least not that I know of.”

“Sabrina, when you decided to date Nick, I just thought you were going for a warlock and adjusting to your new life. He is not like me, he is not… mortal. So, it was easier to accept. But Billy? He is like me and with you, he is like me in so many ways. Like he is sweet and all lovey dovey and innocent with you. It’s almost as if he were trying to reenact our relationship with him in my role. And he’s a mortal. Then I realized I don’t want any other mortal to exist for you, but me, ‘Brina. The reality is that Roz is fun and all, but she doesn’t get me like you do. I’ve tried so hard to get over you Sabrina, but I have failed. Miserably. You came back washing over me like a storm. Please say you will give me another chance.”

Sabrina smiled sadly at Harvey. She was moved by his realizations, and there were times, a year ago, where she would have given anything to hear those words. Sometimes, she still wished. But now that it happened, she realized she harbored no lingering romantic feelings for Harvey Kinkle anymore. She wasn’t sure whether it was the effect of the cord-cutting spell, or if it was simply time, but she had moved on from him. “Harvey, I am sorry, I don’t like you like that. Not anymore. You don’t know how much I, hoped, dreamt even, for you to say those exact same words to me. But I guess they come too late. I think I understand where you are coming from, seeing me with Billy is a new experience, especially with me being back full time to Baxter High. With Nick, there was distance between us so it was easier to process. I think you’re just a bit confused and I apologize if I played in part in it…”

He raised his hands in front of her, interrupting her. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. God, ‘Brina. If anything, I should be apologizing. I thought long and hard about this, I know what it involves for me to lay it down on you the way I am doing, what’s at stake. I am not confused, not at all. I am certain that I love…”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Harvey. That isn’t true. You don’t love me, you love the idea of me. Loving someone is loving every part of them, unconditionally. When I told you about my true nature, you rejected me. You did not fight for me. Not one tiny bit. You just ran away from me like the plague. Yes, I made a huge mistake when I tried to resuscitate Tommy, but that was out of pure love for you. Nothing else has driven me. You were hurting, I get that. But instead of taking time to think, you just gave up on me. In a blink of an eye. I might have forgiven it, but I cannot forget it.”

Harvey could see the hurt in Sabrina’s eyes, they had never really spoken about it again, apart from that quick stint they had back in the days they had worked on Romeo and Juliet. He felt like the worst person on earth. “Sabrina, I know I did not do right by you. But I am standing now in front of you, telling you how much I am sorry, how much I love you and how much I’ve grown to accept and embrace your witch part. It is true.”

“That comes a bit too late, Harvey. A lot in life has to do with timing. When I told Billy, he immediately manned up. Sure, we’re a year older now, and it makes a huge difference. Still though. I must go now, Harvey. I’ll see you around, I guess.” He tried to call her back as she walked back to the Mortuary, but she didn’t spare him a glance. He felt utterly broken. Sabrina was supposed to be his. They were Sabrina and Harvey, first loves. These should be forever, right?

That night, Sabrina did not sleep well. Her mind could not help but jump from Harvey to Nick to Billy and back again to Harvey and Nick. And then Billy. It wasn’t that she was confused about her feelings, because she was not. It was very clear, she was with Billy and loved him – at least she thought she did love him – while she would still have affection for her two exes, with whom she hoped she would be able to rekindle an actual drama-free friendship someday. Her body felt all out of place when she woke up and she felt constantly dry and thirsty, regardless of how many glasses of water she had taken at breakfast. This hadn’t gone unnoticed by Ambrose.

She knew something weird was going on when, all of a sudden, in class, she saw everything blue, including her handsome boyfriend sitting next to her. He looked like an Avatar, a gorgeous Avatar, she had to admit. “Sabrina, are you alright?” Billy asked. His girlfriend seemed out of it, she could barely stand still on her chair and her look seemed very far, which was not typical Sabrina who would always focus in class, especially in French. “ _Oui, tout va bien_ ”* she tried to answer in French, she tried to reassure him and she knew that her speaking French was a major turn on for him. His light groan after she said that left no room for doubt. “Sabrina, don’t do this to me. You know I cannot handle you speaking French. It is too much exquisiteness for me to handle in a classroom.” She smiled weakly. Then, she felt the daggers Harvey was sending her from the other and of the room. He must’ve heard the conversation. That’s all she could remember before everything turned into a blur, a blue blur.

“Come on Spellman, don’t try too much. Just like this.” Sabrina woke up in her couch, at the Mortuary. She couldn’t remember how she got there. Billy was sitting next to her, rubbing her hands gently with his. “What happened?” she asked. “You fainted ‘Brina. Scared me to death. Kinkle tried to jump in, we had a bit of an argument, I must say. The guy still has the hots for you. Who can blame him, really? Anyway, your cousin was around, he said he needed to go back to the Academy – it’s the place I visited last time with you and your family, right?” She nodded, her head still hurting.

“Cousin, how are you feeling?” Ambrose exclaimed from the foyer. He came running to her, Nicholas Scratch following closely. She could see the worry in his eyes, in his whole body which immediately tensed. Jealousy. She knew Nick all too well, even after all this time, she could read him as an open book. Ambrose glanced back and forth from Sabrina to Nick to Billy, who was completely oblivious to the obvious tension in the room. He even stood up to shake Ambrose’s hand. “Hey man, long time no see!” he smiled at Ambrose. Sabrina’s heart swelled just a little at the sight of her boyfriend being friendly with her cousin. It was important to her that her family liked Billy. Given his past, they did not have the best image of him at first, but she felt they were all making good progress as time went by.

“I don’t think, we’ve met. I am Billy Marlin, Sabrina’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you.” He geninuely extended his hand to Nick, who took it, not even trying to hide his utter disgust at the word “boyfriend.” _It should be me_ , he thought. _It always should’ve been me_. Sabrina stood all of a sudden, feeling much better – well, not really, but she felt she needed to make the presentations before it got all out of control. “Billy, this is Nicholas Scratch, a friend of Ambrose’s and a fellow coven member, one of the most talented in our midst, actually.”

Nicholas looked hurt and pissed, she could tell. It was a cheap shot she fully intended, calling him a “fellow coven member.” Nick’s heart broke in thousand pieces at how Sabrina introduced him, barely acknowledging him. Sure, she had praised his abilities and intellectual chaps, but that was worth nothing when she was basically saying in innuendo, that there was nothing personality wise, worth mentioning. He decided to remain silent rather than upset her even more than he already has over the last few weeks. He was brought back to the moment when Billy leaned over to kiss Sabrina. _It should be me_. That thought again. Then Billy broke the kiss and looked weirdly at Sabrina. “’Brina, baby, there is something weird with your…well, with the texture of your tongue,” he said sheepishly, a bit embarrassed to talk about his girlfriend’s tongue with Ambrose and that Nick guy, who obviously had something going on for Sabrina. _Another suitor_ , Billy thought, and a warlock this time around.

Ambrose took her hand to get her close to him and instructed her to let him examine her tongue. “I think the Weird is in you, cousin. The water you were drinking this morning, your tongue. Billy mentioned you fainted in class today. Was your vision all blue before then?” She nodded. “Not sure how it got there, but it did. We need to get it out of you. The Weird.” Sabrina immediately turned to Billy, who smiled at her. “The Eldritch Terrors you were referring to, right?” He then looked to Ambrose. “Is it risky, Ambrose?” Sabrina’s heart melted at Billy being worried for her. “Well, we’ll need to suck out all the water from her with a spell, a powerful spell, quickly identify and capture the Weird in the water. It shouldn’t be too hard to locate. Then put back the water in her body as fast as we can. She cannot go without water more than four minutes. Five, if she’s really strong, which she is. Aren’t you, Sabrina?” he said, with an exasperatingly cute baby voice.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Sabrina asked. “You don’t have to say, if you don’t want to.” Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and answered. “I had nothing better to do, so I thought I’d stay and watch.” Sabrina did not answer anything, she just took Billy’s hand and looked at her shoes. She knew Nick and she were over, but she hoped they would be able to become civil to each other, eventually. They walked downstairs, where Ambrose would perform the spell. Billy squeezed her hand and that is when Nick came close to her, and said. “I was joking. I’m here because I care about you Sabrina.” Billy hadn’t missed the fondness in his voice, he said “Sabrina” almost like a prayer. That did not sit well with him.

A few minutes later, the spell was successfully performed. The Weird was captured in one of Ambrose’s mystique capsules, where it would stay, hopefully forever. Billy had hold her hand the whole time, she could almost feel like he was trying to share her physical hurt when water was being drown off her body. Ambrose had told her to recite a song that she liked. She had chosen “Sixteen Going on Seventeen,” naturally. She had watched _The Sound of Music_ the night before with Billy, well, that when they weren’t making out. Nick would always turn down musicals, while Billy just loved those. This was one of the numerous differences between them both.

Speaking of Nick, she found him kneeling in front of her when she found all her senses back, and decided to mess a bit with him when he asked her to continue the song. He had exhaled loudly as she laughed out loud. “You scared me, Spellman. I am sorry this happened to you.” Billy did not miss the softness in Nick’s tone. That annoyed him. Who was this guy and what did he think he was doing?

They all clubbed in the kitchen, Sabrina making tea and coffee for everyone. Billy and Nick couldn’t help but exchange slouches across the table. Ambrose in the middle felt uncomfortable. Sabrina’s back was turned to them and yet she swore she could touch the tension between the two handsome guys. She thought she needed to tell the truth to Billy. He deserved it. He had been so understanding about her life, making constantly the right moves and gestures. “Billy, can I please talk to you for a second,” she asked reaching out for his hand and leading him to the living room. “Ambrose, please check on the drinks, will you?”

“What is it, Sabrina?” She fidgeted with her hands before telling him. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought. “I was not completely honest with you. Nicholas is not just any coven member. He is… We used to date. He’s my ex. I should’ve told you, sooner. I am sorry.” Billy encircled her waist and brought her closer to his body, he hugged her and kissed the top of her head with so much sweetness that Sabrina thought she would melt. “You don’t have to apologize. There was never a good time. And now, I am the lucky one that has you. Is he the ex you talked to me about? Who left you seriously scathed, out in the blue?” She nodded, a sad smile on her face. “Well, he is an idiot for letting you go. And I can tell he regrets it. The way he looks at you. I know that look, it is how I used to look at you for a year. Regret, shame, remorse. Sucks to be him.”

They drank in silence, Sabrina comfortably leaning on Billy’s shoulder and Nicholas unable to look elsewhere but at them, with envy and disgust. Ambrose was staring at him, silently asking him to stop. To no avail. “So, Billy, is it, right? You go to Baxter High with Sabrina, right?” Billy just nodded. “I’ve known Sabrina for a really long time, actually. Ever since my parents and I got to Greendale, and we’ve been at school together since fourth grade. We weren’t always the best of friends. But here we are. I think I fell for Sabrina the first time I laid eyes on her.”

Sabrina looked at him, impressed at how easily he confessed his feelings to her in front of her cousin and her ex. Billy Marlin was another man, there was no denying. She leaned closer and pecked his lips, gently. Nick rolled his eyes. “It took quite a bit of time for you to get together, didn’t it? I suppose Sabrina had better options before she spared a glance at you.” Nick felt smug at his little attack while Sabrina looked unimpressed. It was petty. Ambrose, on his part, tensed. He knew boys, and he knew the contest would stop there.

“It might be true, but I have her now. That’s all that matters to me, really. At least, I didn’t break her heart and ran away when things got rough. I never intend to do that. The same cannot be said about you, Nick.”

Sabrina was not given the time to realize how Billy stood up for her, and how casually he just shook Nick’s antics away because a second later, Nick jumped from his chair as a fury and punched Billy in the face before teleporting.

_* “Yes, everything is fine”_


End file.
